Amo los Jazmines
by kirei-bell
Summary: Un dia culquiera kaoru decide cambiar de perfume por uno de rosas pero a kenshin el cambio no parece gustarle y empieza una nueva batalla...¡entre kenshin y una flor!XD .fic lindo y delirante...* *
1. Chapter 1

¡¡Hola!!

Bueno , los personajes de rurouni kenshin no son míos , es exclusivamente propiedad de watsuki-sensei , yo los uso prestaditos para escribir esta historia , sin fines de lucro..^_^

-diálogos-

_-"pensamientos"-_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% cambio de escena

Titulo: Amo los Jazmines.

Capitulo uno: ¿Jazmines por Rosas?

Era mediados de primavera y la ciudad de Tokio se revestía con los mas hermosos colores , los campos revalsaban de aromas , colores y formas por la flores que resplandecían bojo el calido sol , y se mecían por el suave viento. Todo Japón estaba de fiesta , faltaban pocos días para que se celebre el "Hana Matsurí" y las calles de la capital eran ornamentadas con gran expectativa.

Por supuesto que en el dojo , esta celebración no podía pasar desapercibida , especialmente porque allí vivía una jovencita que adoraba las flores y se emocionaba con los festivales de su ciudad. Como siempre, la situación con el dinero era apretada, y kaoru no se podía dar el lujo de comprar todas las flores que ella quisiera porque salían muy caro , especialmente unas coronas y ramilletes que llevaban finísimas cintas de seda de las cuales se había enamorado de solo verlas. Pero se dio el gusto de comprar algunas flores que repartió en pequeños floreros y los coloco en diferentes lugares de la casa, para que el espíritu del festival de las flores no excluyera su hogar.

- kaoru, ni se te ocurra poner una de esas cosas en mi habitación -

- ¿porque no?- kaoru estaba apunto d entrar en la habitación de yahiko con un jarrón que tenia flores , blancas amarillas y rosas.- es la época de llevar flores- le pregunto a un yahiko que hacia una mueca de disgusto.

- eso son cosas de chicas, no puedo dejar que yo, yahiko miyohin , descendiente de una familia samurai de Tokio , tenga estas cosas en su habitación- termino con la frente muy en alto.

-que tonterías dices..- kaoru frunció el ceño – las flores son las festejadas en este festival , por tener algunas en tu habitación no te va a quitar la hombría – kaoru , estaba refunfuñando – ya coloque las flores de kenshin en su habitación y el no dijo nada –

Yahiko se cruzo de brazos y miro a kaoru de reojo - ¿que puede decir un hombre que se atreve a llevar a todas horas el color rosa?-

-¡¡¡ yahiko!!! – Kaoru estuvo a punto de tirarle el jarrón por la cabeza – es fucsia no rosa...-dijo tranquilizándose un poco

- lo que sea…, yo no soy kenshin, ¡ no quiero flores en mi habitación!- grito un enojado yahiko.

-¡¡como quieras, mocoso malcriado!! – Grito kaoru – guardare estas flores para sanosuke…- miro con cariño el jarrón – ¡¡de seguro el si apreciara un regalo así, en estas fechas!!- le volvió a gritar a su alumno.

- ¿sanosuke?- yahiko hizo mucho esfuerzo para no reírse – inténtalo , pero después no te sientas mal , por ver que sanosuke tira las flores a la basura y luego vende el jarrón- termino con una sonrisa burlona.

Kaoru se mordió el labio , yahiko tenia toda la razón.

-entonces las repartiré entre kenshin y yo- contesto kaoru animada , dando la media vuelta se dirigió a la habitación del pelirrojo.

- ya que mencionaste a kenshin, ¿a que hora va a regresar?-

Kaoru se quedo de pie, en la puerta de la habitación de kenshin y sonrió dulcemente.

- dijo que estaría a tiempo para hacer la cena-

- para eso falta mucho…-yahiko quedo pensativo , rascándose la cabeza – entonces me iré a dormir...- y empezó a dirigirse a su habitación.

- que holgazán eres...- murmuro kaoru mientras veía a yahiko cerrar las puertas de su habitación.

- bueno...- el entusiasmo volvió a ella – primero pondré estas flores en el cuarto de kenshin y después en el mió…- kaoru coloco con especial dedicación las flores en el jarroncito de kenshin e hizo lo mismo en su habitación, después de terminar esa tarea, salio al patio y respiro profundamente.

- es un bonito día...- kaoru miraba hacia el cielo, haciéndose sombra con uno de sus brazos – seria horrible desperdiciar un día así , creo que iré a dar una vuelta – dio suaves palmaditas de alegría –quizás encuentre algo barato para comprarme , quiero tener algo nuevo para salir con kenshin en el festival- sonrió muy emocionada.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, alisto todo lo necesario para salir, tomo su monedero asegurándose de llevar dinero , aliso sus cabellos y acomodo su cinta y su kimono. Fue a echar un vistazo a yahiko que dormía envuelto en las sabana del futon, kaoru sonriendo cerro la puerta de la habitación de su alumno y salio del dojo, dirigiéndose a la ciudad.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Por un camino de las afueras, kenshin venia caminando con mucha parsimonia, tenia dos cestas grandes en cada brazo trayendo diversos tipos de flores .Se había sentido triste porque kaoru estaba decepcionada de no tener mas dinero para adornar el dojo.

El recordó, por sus constantes viajes por los diferentes caminos de Japón , que había cantidades de campos con flores en primavera , incluso había dos enormes campos a las salidas de Tokio , donde las flores eran silvestres y no tenian que pagar nada por tenerlas.

Entusiasmado le comento la idea a kaoru y se ofreció a traerle la mayor cantidad de flores que pudiera. Basto solo mirarla a los ojos, para saber que a ella le había fascinado la idea.

Después de hacer el almuerzo , kenshin salio del dojo con la imagen de una linda kaoru diciéndole todas las flores que le gustaban y que si le hacia el favor de encontrar.

Por supuesto que había una favorita , el de ella y el de el…

Kenshin miro con dulzura en uno de los cestos de flores , miro una especie de flor en particular.

-"_jazmines.."-_pensó.

En medio del cesto, la blancura de todos los jazmines resplandecía con el sol, su pureza y delicadeza hacían de la flor una belleza admirable.

-"_como mi kaoru…"-_

Su aroma era embriagador, una choque dulce para los sentidos.

Recordó la primera vez que lo sintió , fue cuando sostuvo a kaoru en sus brazos por primera vez , cuando era atacada por los hermanos Hiruma. Desde entonces podía reconocer el aroma de los jazmines en cualquier parte, especialmente si por ahí anduvo su srta kaoru.

Kenshin se detuvo y se dejo acariciar por el suave viento de primavera.

¿Qué cosa extraña le había hecho kaoru y esa flor? las dos juntas formaban una combinación peligrosa para cualquier corazón, era hechizante. Sin duda era su aroma favorito.

Volvió a mirar la cesta y escogió el jazmín mas bonito y el mas perfecto - esta ira directamente en los cabellos de mi kaoru…- se quedo admirando la flor , se la acercó a la nariz y respiro hondamente

Este aroma era parte de ella, por este aroma el podía identificarla entre multitudes, era único, era perfecto para su srta kaoru.

Kenshin guardo la flor un poco separada de las demás y retomo su camino , no veía las horas de llegar , quería verla cuando saltara de alegría al ver tantas flores , queria llegar para poder colocar esta bonita flor en sus cabellos , y quizás con un poco de suerte recibiría un abrazo por parte de ella.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kaoru se maravillaba viendo tantos adornos, eran tan lindos, tan delicados, ¡la ciudad estaba hermosa! y eso que todavía faltaba mucho para adornar.

Visito los templos , rodeados por esos jardines llenos de flores de sakura , y plantas modeladas por los jardineros. Después empezó a recorrer los puestos ambulantes, cada puesto tenia muchas cosas interesantes y cosas muy bonitas, no sabia que comprar .

Estuvo por casi 2 horas caminando y se detuvo en un costado de la calle para descansar.

- ¡aah, este huele muy rico!-

-

es realmente delicioso-

- yo lo quiero… ¡yo lo quiero!-

Koaru miro con curiosidad a un grupo de chicas que estaban paradas en un puestito muy pequeño, estaban haciendo mucho escándalo y sin pensarlo mucho se fue acercando muy despacio.

-gracias señor –

- de nada chicas, que les valla muy bien-

Kaoru se encontraba de pie muy cerca del puestito, trataba de descifrar que era lo que vendía este hombre.

- srta, puede acercarse sin ningún compromiso- la voz del anciano hombre, dueño del puesto, la descoloco un poco , estaba realmente concentrada.

- si disculpe – kaoru se acerco , con una suave sonrisa.

-dígame que le puedo ofrecer-

- bueno..., en realidad yo me acercaba para ver que es lo que estaba vendiendo- kaoru se sonrojo un poquito.

El hombre saco un par de botellas redondas con diferentes cintas de colores – mire – le alcanzo uno.

-perfumes…- dijo kaoru al sostener las botellitas en sus manos.

- los mejores , si me permite decir ...- dijo muy orgulloso el anciano .Kaoru sonrió divertida , el dueño del puesto era muy amable – pero por favor ábralas , vera que quedara encantada-

Kaoru escogió una al azar , lo destapo e inmediatamente el aroma llego a sus sentidos – que delicia..- dijo muy asombrada.

- son fragancias exquisitas , perfectas para jovencitas tan lindas como usted-

- que amable es – dijo kaoru, agarrando otra botellita y maravillándose con el aroma.

- creo que tengo el perfume que a usted le encantara- el anciano saco de una caja una botellita con cintas blanca y se la entrego a kaoru.

- siéntala-

Kaoru obedeció y el aroma se le hizo muy familiar , pero este era realmente mucho mejor de los que ella usaba – es..de jazmines – kaoru sonrió y el vendedor le devolvió la sonrisa –¿ como supo que me encantaría?–pregunto con el perfume en sus manos.

-simple, usted entera huele a jazmines, es fácil saber que es su favorito ¿ siempre lo usa?-

- siempre, desde muy niña-

-Va muy bien con usted-

- gracias -

- ¿pero no se aburre?-

-¿Cómo dice?-

- ¿porque no se atreve a cambiar de aroma? , debería hacerlo para este festival-

- ¿cambiar mi perfume de jazmines? Pero es el único que me gusta…- kaoru dejo suavemente las otras botellitas que había agarrado.

- apuesto que yo tendré alguna que le guste ¿se anima?- pregunto el vendedor.

- no se , pero le voy avisando que no tengo mucho dinero…- kaoru se sonrojo un poco ante esta aclaración.

- de eso no me preocupe ¿acepta?-

Kaoru se lo pensó por un momento , quería usar algo nuevo para cuando salga con kenshin , no podía comprarse un kimono porque estaban muy caros , pensó en comprarse maquillaje , pero solo lo usaría una vez y luego lo tiraría por que se echarían a perder , todo apuntaba a que el perfume era la mejor opción.

- esta bien, pero solo si me gusta el perfume que usted elija, sino comprare el de jazmines-

- le gustara srta, ya vera , no solo a usted , sino también a su novio – y empezó a buscar minuciosamente en la caja.

- ¿mi novio? , yo no tengo novio…- kaoru sonrió suavemente

-¿enserio? , ¿Una muchacha tan bonita? Pero de seguro le llueven pretendientes…-

- creo que tampoco...- kaoru se sintió avergonzada de estar contando su vida amorosa , o mejor dicho de su inexistente vida amorosa.

- creo que usted es muy modesta – el hombre levanto un frasquito y lo miro mientras le hablaba a kaoru - debe haber algún hombre por ahi, que se derrite por usted y usted no se da cuenta-

- no creo…- el anciano sonrió ante el pesimismo de Kaoru.

-"_pero daría cualquier cosa para que kenshin se derrita por mi…"- _pensó kaoru , bajando la mirada.

- ¡lo encontré!, este es para usted sin duda…- le dio a kaoru un botellita bien redonda con una cinta de color rosado suave.

Lo abrió, lo respiro, y reconoció al instante la flor con la que estaba hecha el perfume – rosas…¿jazmines por rosas? ¿Por que las rosas son perfectas para mi?-

-Las rosas significan amor, y según lo que usted me contó necesita un poco de romanticismo en su vida , las rosas se lo darán- el vendedor noto que kaoru aun dudaba – ¿acaso no huele bien?-

- hule delicioso, pero….- estaba siendo sincera, olía riquísimo pero nunca le habían llamado la atención las rosas – esta bien, lo llevo…- termino aceptando.

- muy bien, vera que no se arrepentirá…-

Kaoru le sonrió alegremente al vendedor , había encontrado lo que estaba buscando ,ahora solo faltaba ver como lo aceptaría kenshin , aunque pensándolo bien , no creía que le afectara mucho, al final ... era solo un aroma ¿ no?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kenshin llego al dojo con la esperanza de ver a kaoru y mostrarle todas las flores que había recolectado , pero se llevo una desilusión al darse cuenta de que ella no estaba. Sin perder tiempo empezó hacer la cena.

Kaoru entraba por la puerta principal, y vio todas las luces de la casa encendida, especialmente el de la cocina, se acerco y vio a kenshin que pelaba zanahorias.

- ¡¡kenshin volviste!!- kaoru se asomaba graciosamente por la puerta de la cocina, con un paquetito de papel blanco en las manos.

- buenas tardes srta kaoru- kenshin sonrió.

- tardaste mucho en volver- kaoru tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba ansiosa de mostrarle el nuevo perfume a kenshin.

- me entretuve un poco, había mucho que admirar- seguía sonriéndole , mirándola de perfil.

- de seguro los campos deben estar hermosos ¿verdad?- se adentro un poco a la cocina.

- si, muy hermosos, pero por estar mirando tanto, me retrase y ahora la cena estará mas tarde que de costumbre – kenshin , estaba un poco afligido.

- kenshin, no te preocupes por eso, nadie se va a morir de hambre - dijo kaoru rodando los ojos. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta – tomate el tiempo que quieras ,yo iré a darme un baño y luego despertare a yahiko- termino con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿le preparo el baño?-

- no, lo haré yo misma , gracias-

- le aviso cuando este la cena-

-¡si!- y salio por completo de la cocina.

Kenshin la vio salir .Cerro los ojos y respiro el aroma que estaba perfectamente memorizado en su corazón…-_"jazmines..."-_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kaoru salio de bañarse y se coloco una yukata , se perfumo con la esencia de rosas y espero a que kenshin la llamara para cenar.

- srta kaoru, la mesa esta servida- se escucho la suave voz de kenshin del otro lado. Kaoru se puso de pie y salio al encuentro del pelirrojo.

- srta kaoru, quería preguntarle si no quería ver las flores que traje antes de cenar-

- ¡¡ por supuesto kenshin!!- contesto, encantada con la idea –¿ donde están ?

- en el gimnasio del dojo – contesto kenshin enternecido por la candidez de kaoru.

- ¡entonces vamos!- y kaoru tomo la delantera. Kenshin empezó a seguirla , cuando un olor poco familiar llego a sus sentidos._- "¿Qué es esto? ,¿ rosas?"- _kenshin se detuvo al frente del jardín y miro minuciosamente todo – que raro…que yo sepa no hay rosas cultivadas en el dojo- frunció el ceño extrañado – ¿entonces porque huele a rosas?-

- ¡aaah! ¡Que lindas!- la voz de kaoru se escucho dentro del dojo.

Kenshin le resto importancia a esto de las rosas y se dirigió al dojo cuando vio que kaoru con esfuerzo levantaba las dos canastas.

-¡srta kaoru no levante eso, esta muy pesado!- se apresuro a ayudarla.

-Kenshin, están tan bonitas, ¡con todas estas flores el dojo quedara increíble!-

Kenshin sonrió – ¿usted cree?-

- ¡claro que si!- kaoru acariciaba suavemente los pétalos de las flores en las cestas que tenia kenshin en cada brazo , alzo la mirada y la fijo en el – muchas gracias por ir a buscarlas , eres muy dulce kenshin – y le dio una tímida sonrisa.

- kenshin sin decir nada, dejo en el piso una de las cestas y busco entre el montón de jazmines la mas bonita que había separado para kaoru – mire srta kaoru, esta es para usted, le va muy bien – dijo kenshin acercándole el jazmín suavemente .

Kaoru lo miro sorprendida y agarro el jazmín, se lo acerco y respiro su aroma – gracias kenshin…pero…-le sonrió y volvió a colocar el jazmín en la cesta, se agacho y escogió una rosa solitaria que estaba en la cesta del piso – creo que esta es la que va bien conmigo ahora-

Kenshin la miro sin entender.

- ¿que no sientes?- le pregunto divertida – ahora huelo a rosas…- le acerco uno de sus brazos suavemente para que sintiera las gotitas de perfume que se había colocado en la muñeca.

Kenshin aun la miraba sin entender , el aroma que ahora olía era rico , pero muy desconocido -¿rosas por jazmines?- pregunto.

Kaoru solo asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza – si…- se llevo la rosa a la nariz juguetonamente – ¿no te gustan?- pregunto divertida – huelen muy bien -

Kenshin aun tenia el rostro desencajado, ¿que había pasado con los jazmines? ¿Cuándo había dejado de gustarle?

Como no recibía respuesta kaoru se empezó a sentir incomoda – iré a despertar a yahiko – dijo y se retiro , dejando a kenshin parado con las dos cestas.

No podía ser , el se había esmerado buscando los jazmines mas bonitos para ella y ella ni siquiera los había mirado , incluso los rechazo para aceptar una mísera rosa

¿Quién diablos le había dicho que las rosas iban bien con ella? ¡Los jazmines eran mejores! El quería seguir despertando y sentir por los pasillos el aroma a perfume de jazmines , en la cocina , el comedor , en el gimnasio , en las ropas que cada día lavaba de ella.

El amaba los jazmines... los amaba por ella, porque la amaba a ella .

¡Que horror! , ahora debía soportar ese aroma a rosas que no le producía nada, nada de nada. ¡Hasta podía jurar que era alérgico!

Dejando la cesta en el piso junto a la otra, kenshin se dirigió al comedor sin muchas ganas , sintiendo en el aire el nuevo perfume de kaoru , hizo muchas muecas de desagrado antes de llegar al comedor y se prometió a si mismo que sea como sea , haría que kaoru volviera a usar perfume de jazmines.

¿Lo lograra?

FIN capitulo uno.

_Notas de la Autora:_

_¡¡HOLA GENTE LINDA!! _

_Aquí me tienen con otra historia , se que aun no actualice mi otro fic pero los prometo que lo haré. Lo que pasa es que tenia muchas ganas de escribir este fic, que se me ocurrió por un peculiar regalo de cumpleaños de mi tía._

_Les cuento , mi tía cumple el 30 de abril y su madrina de casamiento le hizo el regalo adelantado hace una semana atrás , le regalo ni mas ni menos ,¡ un jazmín japonés!._

_Les juro que huele riquísimo , y su aroma se esparce rápidamente por todos los lados , simplemente me enamore. Soy una de las que están en lista de espera para que germinen mas flores en el jardín de mi tía y me regale un brotecito para plantarlo en el mió XD._

_Si kaoru lo usaba,¡¡¡ ahora entiendo porque a kenshin le gustaba tanto!!! Por eso me pregunte ¿que pasaría si ella decidiera cambiarlo? Y así nació esto._

_Bueno pasemos al fic , ¿que tal esta? Jaja, kenshin parece un niño berrinchudo ¿no? , con todo eso de la alergia… es un exagerado XD. Pero tengo una duda , yo me leí varias veces la historieta y me vi docenas de veces el anime , ¿en donde sale que a kaoru le gustan los jazmines? yo no lo encuentro ..¬¬ , me pasa lo mismo con eso de que kenshin se levanta de noche a observar y cuidar a kaoru , me encanta la idea pero ¿eso es cierto?... si alguien puede solucionarme estas dudas se los agradecería_

_Otra cosa, je, les pido perdón a las chicas que les encante el perfume de rosas, creo que esta siendo muy menos preciado aquí, pero es que a mi no me gusta mucho y bueno , hice que a kenshin tampoco ...^//^._

_Espero tener rewiens y que esta historia la disfruten leyendo como yo la disfrute escribiendo ._

_OK…_

_¡¡Hasta la Próxima !!_


	2. ¿ kenshin contra el aroma a rosas?

Loa personajes del maravilloso mundo de ruro ken , pertenecen a watsuki –sensei , maestros de maestros y yo los tomos prestados para hacer esta historia que no tiene ningun fin lucrativo…(aunque espero la paga en reviews..jeje ^^)

-diálogos-

-_"pensamientos""-_

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_ cambio de escena .

Capitulo 2: ¿Kenshin contra el aroma a rosas?

Después de recibir la desagradable noticia, kenshin se dedico a hacer la cena. Toda la emoción que tenia por el festival y por ver a kaoru adornada con el pequeño , bonito y despreciado jazmín ,se le fue al diablo.

No había salido al pasillo, ni por casualidad , no quería toparse con ese perfume de rosas , si tenia que estar encerrado toda la noche en la cocina , así seria.

Sanosuke iba entrando muy campante al dojo, como el rico olor a comida lo guió , se dirigió sin chistar hacia la cocina , al entrar se encontró con kenshin que estaba de espaldas a el.

-Kenshin, amigo mió , ¿Qué comemos hoy?- pregunto con una enorme sonrisa , aunque el mas feliz era su estomago.

- lo que halla…- contesto con una vos tajante .Ni siquiera se había dado la vuelta a verlo.

Sanosuke se quedo mudo de la impresión, no podía creer que kenshin le contestara de esa forma ¡ es que nunca lo había visto de mal humor!

-y … ¿que es lo que ahí?- se atrevió a preguntar

- no se, cualquier cosa – se giro a verlo , con una mirada que era de todo menos linda – ve a sentarte… si quieres…- y volvió a darle la espalda.

El ex luchador sintió el peor escalofríos de toda su vida, le recorrió desde el dedo pequeñito del pie, hasta el ultimo cabello de su puntiaguda cabeza , para colmo se encogió y hasta tembló un poquito . Sin decir nada , como buen niño calladito , se dirigió hacia el comedor. ¡Pero que mala suerte tenia! , la primera vez que kenshin estaba de mal humor y el pagaba las consecuencias.

Debía haber algún culpable , de eso estaba seguro , ¡y seria la primera persona que se encontrara! , le importaba tres pepinos que no fuera realmente el culpable, el tambien tenia derecho a desquitarse ,¡porque ahora también estaba enojado!

Con paso firme y apresurado, abrió con fuerza la puerta del comedor

-¡¡ tu tienes la culpa!!-. Grito a todo pulmón.

- ¡¡¡ aaaah!!!- kaoru que se estaba sentando delicadamente, se estrello en el piso por el susto - ¡¡¿ Pero que te pasa idiota?!!-

-¡ tu tienes la culpa de que kenshin este así como esta !- volvió a gritar, con su dedo apuntándola.

- ¿yo?- kaoru esta realmente confundida - ¿pero de que estas hablando? ¿ Que tiene kenshin?-

- no lo se , dímelo tu , tu fuiste la que lo puso así..- aunque ya no gritaba su vos sonaba enojada y fuerte , y su dedito seguía apuntándola.

- espera sanosuke , no se de que estas hablando- kaoru dejando su confusión de lado , se puso de pie para acomodarse la yukata y asegurarse de que nada "indebido" este a la vista- ¿que es lo que tiene kenshin?-

- esta enojado-

- ¿kenshin?-

- si …-

- eso no puede ser, no hay nada que lo disguste…-

- pues ahora parece que si y tu tienes la culpa- sanosuke esta vez se tranquilizo y se metió las manos a los bolsillos.

La que no estaba muy tranquila era kaoru, que estaba hasta la coronilla de que la estuvieran culpando de algo que no tenia ni la menor idea de que era.

- yo a kenshin no le hice nada ¿escuchaste? , ¡¡na-da!!- pronuncio con mucha énfasis cada silaba de la palabra –además es imposible que kenshin se enoje , te estas confundiendo-

-conozco muy bien a kenshin como para saber cuando esta enojado o no-

Kaoru miro desconfiada a sano – y ¿kenshin te dijo porque esta enojado? – Cambiando su rostro por uno preocupado – ¿te dijo acaso que esta enojado conmigo?-

- no, no me dijo nada-

-entonces, ¿porque dices que yo tengo la culpa?- sin saber porque, kaoru iba preparando sus puños, si sanosuke nos sabia los motivos, de verdad ,que iba a golpearlo hasta cansarse.

-no se, me pareció buena idea- encogiéndose de hombros- necesitaba gritarle a alguien-

- tu, grandísimo…- kaoru estaba empezando a levantar los puños cuando en la puerta del comedor aparecio yahiko con kenshin detrás.

- ya esta lista la cena- kenshin paso de largo y empezó a colocar los platos y las cacerolas en

la mesa.

Kaoru lo miro atentamente, con los puños en alto, no se veía exactamente enojado , pero si muy serio.

-¿vez? Te dije que estaba molesto- le murmuro sanosuke, inclinándose un poco.

- ¿quien esta molesto?- yahiko se acerco a ellos, bostezando.

-¡nadie! , ¡Nadie!- se apresuro a contestar sanosuke, cuando vio que kenshin les clavaba la mirada.

-sírvanse…- kenshin parecía un soldado que hacia todo automáticamente.

Los tres obedecieron, se sentaron y cada uno agarro su respectivo cuenco de arroz.

-te quedo delicioso kenshin…- era un intento por romper el hielo, pero kaoru ciertamente se encontraba desconcertada por el cambio de animo de kenshin, ¿que no estaba muy feliz hace poco?

- gracias srta kaoru, me alegra que le guste-

Kaoru le sonrió y sin querer el pudo sentir el aroma a rosas en el aire, y por primera vez comparo, a su dulce kaoru con el insípido olor a rosas que era igual a nada. Otra vez, nada de nada.

-oye fea ¿eres tu la que esta oliendo raro?- yahiko levanto la cabeza en un intento de olfatear el aire.

- ¿como que raro?- dijo un poco ofendida.

- yo también lo siento – sanosuke hizo lo mismo que yahiko- ¿te compraste un perfume nuevo?-

Kaoru les sonrió feliz, porque ellos solitos se dieron cuenta.

-si, ¿que les parece?- pregunto con mucha expectativa.

Kenshin miraba con detenimiento las caras de sus dos amigos, era la oportunidad perfecta, de seguro ellos opinaba igual que el y le dirían a kaoru que volviera a usar perfume de jazmines

- _"vamos, díganle que no le va, que no le sienta, que los jazmines son mucho mejores"- _una creciente emoción formándose en su pecho.

- creo que no esta mal…- contesto con simpleza yahiko

- te sienta bien – dijo sanosuke

- ¡¡¿enserio?!!- kaoru casi se pone de pie para poder dar saltitos de alegría.

_-"¡¡traidores!!"_- pensó kenshin-_"¡¡traidores!! ¡¡Traidores!!¡¡ Se supone que tienen que desanimarla, no alentarla!! -_ ahora solo podía estar seguro de algo , estaba completamente solo en esta lucha

- ¿pero que no usabas perfume de jazmines?- pregunto sanosuke con la boca llena de arroz.

- tu mismo lo dijiste, usaba - la voz de kenshin sonó, como un fuerte eco en un lugar completamente solo y deshabitado. Todos se le quedaron viendo.

- kenshin…¿estas enojado por algo?- kaoru le preguntó sin dejar de verlo.

- ¿oro?...- el "oro" mas falso que dijo en toda su vida- yo no , ¿pero debería estarlo?...- a parte de buen espadachín ahora era un excelente actor , la carita de inocencia que tenia , dejo sumamente tranquila a kaoru.

- no, claro que no…- le dijo sonriente.

Todos siguieron con charlas y peleas a excepción de kenshin, que estaba un poco callado, ya vería mañana como le haría para hacerle saber a kaoru que no le gustaban las rosas. Pero tenia la esperanza de que si ella ,durmiendo un poco, se le pase la locura de querer cambiar de perfume y todo vuelva a recuperar la tranquilidad de antes.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.Que mal le fallaron los planes.

Era un nuevo día , una nueva mañana , Kaoru durmió como un angelito , y el olor a rosas seguía.

Con decepción y todo , debía reconocer que estaba mas tranquilo que ayer , se había puesto analizar y no veía nada de malo en que kaoru pruebe todas las fragancias que quisiera , pero eso si , debía volver a los jazmines y esta vez definitivamente. Tenia que probar que tenía paciencia y era flexible a algunos cambios.

_-"que mas vale que sean temporales y de muy corto tiempo"-_ pensó

Poniendo buena cara a este nuevo día que se le presentaba , salio de su cuarto a preparar el desayuno.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kaoru se terminaba de poner el gi de entrenamiento, en su habitación, para irse a entrenar a otro dojo. Anoche había pensado con claridad y creía tener la respuesta de porque kenshin actuaba tan raro.

- debe ser porque le rechace el jazmín que me regalo- con sus dedos desenredaba sus cabellos para que quedaran lisos antes de irse- pero no se lo rechace, solo lo cambie por una rosa, no le veo nada de malo – kaoru se sentía molesta , que gran tontería por lo que kenshin se había enojado.

Tomo sus cosas y estaba por salir de su habitación , cuando una idea se le vino a la mente – o ¿será que no le gustan las rosas?-

¡Bingo!, lastima que kaoru no lo sabia.

-pero si huele bien…- kaoru se acerco una de sus muñecas que tenían perfume y lo respiro – pero… nada le gana a mis jazmines ..- termino riendo.

Tenia que ser sincera consigo misma, extrañaba su anterior perfume, ese aroma delicado y dulce que tanta compañía le había hecho alrededor de toda su vida , no podía abandonarla así por que si.

- creo que, el de rosas lo usare únicamente para eventos especiales , como mañana en el festival , después lo guardare y volveré al anterior- kaoru se dirigió al armario y abriendo un cajón , saco su botellita de perfume de jazmines y lo miro con mucho cariño-pasado mañana te usare de nuevo , espérame un poco mas ¿si? – parecía demente hablando con una botella, pero para ella era divertido.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Después del desayuno, cada uno volvió a sus labores , yahiko se fue a cambiar , kenshin empezó a lavar los platos y kaoru busco toda la ropa sucia para pedirle a kenshin que lo lavara.

-Kenshin ¿me harías el favor de lavar todo esto?- dijo mientras dejaba la ropa a un lado del pozo de agua.

-claro srta kaoru- y le sonrió suavemente.

- parece que ya estas de mejor humor…- kaoru se arrodillo a un lado de el para poder conversar mas cómodos.

- no entiendo lo que me esta diciendo…- la miro curioso , sinceramente que buen actor que es.

-estuviste un poco enojado anoche , no trates de ocultarlo-

- se equivoca srta kaoru, ayer estuve igual que siempre…-

- mmm…- kaoru hizo una mueca de desagrado , como siempre , kenshin ocultando lo que le pasaba – te enojaste porque cambie el jazmín que me regalaste por esa rosa ¿verdad?- lo tenia que preguntar ,ya no podía mas , tenia que sacarse esa espinita de duda.

- oro...- kenshin se sorprendió , ahora podía decirle la verdad y dejar de ser un hombre paciente y flexible a los cambios - este , no es exactamente eso …-

- ¿no?...-

- no…bueno, quiero decir si…- se puso nervioso –_"vamos himura ¿que pasa contigo?"-_ se reprochaba mentalmente.

Koaru lo miraba raro , de un momento a otra había comenzado a titubear – kenshin ¿te pasa algo?-

- ¿eh? No.. es que yo ,no …se …- aquí tenia un problema , había estado tan triste , ofendido ,dolido y enojado por el cambio de aroma, que estaba decidido hacer que lo cambiara , pero no había pensado en el motivo ¿que se supone que le diría para que lo cambie?.Exactamente " …srta kaoru , yo quisiera pedirle que vuelva a utilizar el maravilloso perfume de jazmines ,que me tiene tontamente enamorado de usted…porque el de rosas no me agrada…" era algo que no quería decir y que no estaba en sus planes.

- ¿kenshin?- kaoru enarco una ceja, estaba seriamente pensando en pedirle una consulta a megumi si su pelirrojo amado seguía así de extraño.

- yo…-

- ¡¡¡oye, kaoru!!! Ya estoy listo , vamos ya- yahiko llamaba a su maestra desde el portón principal del dojo.

- ¡¡ya voy!! – le contesto poniéndose de pie- bueno kenshin , despues seguimos charlando ¿te parece?-

- si, por supuesto srta kaoru – respondía con una sonrisa demasiaos fingida y apretando los dientes .Cuando por fin se le había ocurrido una excusa mas o menos coherente , yahiko llegaba a interrumpir.

-antes de irme, quería pedirte dos favores , primero que laves con mucho cuidado los kimonos que están ahí – dijo señalando la pequeña montaña que había hecho de ropa- es lo que usare mañana en el festival , también hay un par de yukatas mías-

Kenshin asintió , sonriendo.

- y el otro favor, era ¿si podías ornamentar el dojo?, como voy a volver de noche ya no habrá tiempo de hacerlo- kaoru apoyo sus manos en la rodilla y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa – por favor, kenshin ¿puedes hacerlo?-

Por esos ojitos brillantes y esa sonrisa derretidora que no haría – cuente conmigo srta kaoru , haré mi mayor esfuerzo-

- ¡muchas gracias, kenshin!- respondió emocionada – seguro , que mas tarde cae por aquí el vago de sanosuke , puedes pedirle que te ayude- dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y caminaba hacia la entrada del dojo.

Kenshin se puso de pie para verla marcharse y de paso le decía "chau" con la mano a yahiko.

Kaoru lo miro por sobre el hombro antes de salir del dojo y se giro para despedirse –¡ nos vemos a la noche kenshin , por favor no hagas destrozos!- su largo y espezo cabello ondeando con el viento y su perfecto rostro angelical fueron las imágenes mas bellas que podia haber recibido en ese dia, kenshin .Era una imagen digna de un retrato , pero habia algo que desencajaba.

-Hasta la noche srta kaoru , por favor cuidese - contesto.

Kaoru sin decir mas, se marcho cerrando el portón.

Por supuesto que había algo que desencajaba y era ese ¡bendito perfume! , no concordaba con la forma dulce de ser de kaoru , ni con su rostro , ni con su cabello …¡¡con nada!!

Ahora que estaba solo se permitió arrugar la nariz y hacer muecas de desagrado. Y pensar que estuvo tan cerca de arreglar este problema , pero no , por culpa de su indecisión y sus dudas , nada había resultado .

Pasándose una mano por el rostro , totalmente frustrado , suspiro largamente – ¿ por que la vida es tan cruel conmigo?...-dijo con un tono de lamento que no pudo evitar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ya era casi media mañana y kenshin no había comenzado a lavar la ropa. Estaba de pie con las manos en las caderas y mirando seriamente la tina con agua y una prenda en particular.

- la yukata de la srta kaoru tiene tanto aroma a rosas, que no puedo ni acercarme…- ahora estaba empezando a creer en la mentira que momentos atrás le iba a decir a kaoru – creo que realmente me estoy volviendo alérgico a las rosas…-

Debia encontrar una solución pero ¡ya!…

- ¡lo tengo!- dijo muy animado mientras chocaba uno de sus puños en la palma de su mano.

Se metió al dojo y después de buscar en una diminuta cesta ,encontró lo que estaba buscando, un gancho de ropa .Agarrando uno con cuidado ¡se engancho la nariz!

- lizto , ahorra zi puedo empezarr a lavarr..- lo dijo con una voz chillona y con el orgullo plasmado en su carita adornada por el gancho de madera .Pero que fantástica idea se le había ocurrido , no dolía y era eficaz , ¡la solución perfecta!. Sin perder el tiempo se puso en cuclillas y empezó a lavar toda la ropa tarareando una canción que sonaba muy horrible con su nueva voz.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kenshin nuevamente se encontraba de pie admirando orgulloso el trabajo que había realizado , toda la ropa resplandecía de limpio.

Se quito suavemente el gancho de la nariz y se giro a ver todo el dojo, ahora lo único que tenia que hacer era adornarlo y hacerse algo de comer . Fue en busca de las cestas con todas las flores que había recolectado el día anterior, los había guardado en el dojo antes de irse a dormir.

Cuando abrió las puertas del gimnasio, el aroma a rosas choco sin piedad contra el, seguro que kaoru había ido a echar un vistazo a alas flores ,antes de irse.

Salio hacia el pasillo y ahí estaba otra vez…

-.._"Rosas"..-_

Paso por la cocina...y

-…_"rosas"...-_

Paso por el jardín…

-.._"Rosas"..- _

Salio hacia el patio donde pensaba que estaba seguro ..y

_-."¡¿rosas?!"-_

En todos los lados , en todos los rincones , no importa adonde valla ese olor lo seguía como si fuera su sombra.

- ¡basta!- kenshin estallo – ¡si este perfume quiere guerra, guerra va a tener!- busco su arma mas leal y volvió a engancharse la nariz con el. Cuando estaba pensando en su movimiento de ataque, el portón de la entrada se abría dando paso a sanosuke.

- ¡hey! ken..-

- lo ziento zanozuke , perro , hoy no puedez comerr aquí- kenshin no dejo ni que terminara de saludarlo , y empujo a un shockeado sanosuke hacia la entrada del dojo.

- vuelve a la noche porr favorr…- y dando una pequeña reverencia, le cerro la puerta en la cara a su mejor amigo.

Sanosuke, que aun tenia la mano en alto, con la que había entrado saludando a kenshin , no podía creer lo que había visto ¿era kenshin el que llevaba un gancho de ropa en la nariz? Y ¿era el , el que hablaba con una voz chillona como si tuviera, el peor resfriado del mundo?

- sin duda la gente de este dojo se esta volviendo cada vez mas loca - empezó a caminar con las manos en el bolsillo , no trataría de buscarle explicación a lo que acababa d ver , simplemente lo dejaría estar , quizás por pensar mucho , el también termine loco – mejor iré a comer a lo de la kitsune , allí por lo menos son mas normales- dijo mientras caminaba con pereza y desaparecía por el camino.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En el dojo, kenshin pensaba que iba hacer para desaparecer ese aroma, cuando su mente se ilumino. A toda prisa se metió en su habitación , saco los pocos ahorros que tenia ,se quito el gancho de la nariz , cerro el portón con llave y se dirigió a una gran velocidad hacia el mercado.

Ya una vez de vuelta ,kenshin se paro triunfante delante del dojo , tenia una mirada llena de desafió , como si analizara a su próximo rival .

Imagínense, como si delante de el estuviese de nuevo Saito , o Shishio , o Shogo Amakusa o hasta Enishi , bueno, así de peligroso era el nuevo rival de kenshin …ósea , el perfume de rosas.

Con dos bolsas plásticas de color blanco en cada mano , nuestro guerrero se preparaba a luchar.

Se sentó en un rinconcito y empezó a sacar todo su arsenal: velas aromáticas , almohadillas de olor , incienso , sahumerios ,sales aromáticas , jabones perfumado, hornillos y esencias , todo , claro esta , con olor a jazmines.

Con los fósforos en mano, empezó el ataque.

Repartió en todos los lados , los sahumerios , los hornillos con las esencias y las velas, las prendió y dejo que se esparciera el aroma , coloco las almohadillas en los futones y las sales en pequeños vasitos para que también ayuden en el ataque . El , con una caldera muy , pero muy en miniatura que llevaba en mano ,empezó a quemar el incienso e iba de un lado a otro agitando la calderita. Todo de apoco se iba llenando de un humo blanco con rico aroma .

Kenshin ayudaba a sus armas con un abanico , les iba echando viento para que se dispersaran mas rápido. Sinceramente, kenshin parecía mas ,un sacerdote que estuviera bendiciendo la casa, en vez , de un hombre que trataba de nutralizar un aroma. ¡Es que solo le faltaban los rezos y estaba hecho todo un monje!

- ya veras aromita – parecía un psicópata hablando solo – veraz que te haré desaparecer de esta casa o dejare de llamarme kenshin himura-

¿ Lo lograra?

Fin capitulo dos.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Y… ¿Qué tal? ^-^_

_Este termino siendo un fic de humor y no de romance como se supone que debía ser..¬¬( por dios , los fics me dominan..XD) jeje. Pero en los reviews leí que me había salido gracioso , divertido y demás , y yo me preguntaba "¿enserio me salio gracioso?" Así que, en este capitulo me deje llevar y creo que salio algo parecido a lo que llaman humor , je XD._

_Estoy realmente sorprendida , cuando hice el fic , lo hice sin planearlo mucho (ósea, como se dice lo hice al "champazo") Pero he visto que a muchas personas les a gustado verdaderamente ..wuau!!! Gracias!!!! XD._

_Es la primera vez que recibo tantos reviews en un solo capitulo ( para mi 7 son como miles , estoy emocionada …T-T ) por poquito mas y doy saltos de la felicidad._

_Bueno hablando del capitulo, ¡¡que barbaridad!! Kenshin llego hasta ponerse un gancho en la nariz y se gasto toda la poca plata que tenia en comprar cosas con olor a jazmín , para colmo creo que ya le hizo , cara , ojos , boca y orejas al pobre perfume de rosas XD._

_Hasta se atrevió a llamar traidores a sus amigo …¡se nos deschabeto kenshin!! T-T… jeje._

_Este va ser un fic corto, quizás con un poco de suerte, el próximo capitulo sea el final , pero lo dudo mucho ¬¬ así que, creo que va a tener cuatro en vez de tres (nunca me sale lo que planeo …¬¬ enserio , los fics me dominan T-T)._

_Pasemos a mi parte favorita ..los agradecimientos XD:_

_**Agradesco a:**_

_**Moonlight: **__¡hola! Que bueno es tenerte por aquí también XD. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y perdona que , ..¿como decirlo? ...pisotee el aroma de rosas XD jeje , creo que me paso de cruel ¿no? , pero ni modo, alguien tenia que salir perdiendo y fueron las rosas, pero tratare de ser mas buenita el próximo capitulo . ¡Un besito enorme par ti!._

_**Mei Fanel:**__ ¡hola! Gracias por leer este fic. Como vez , nuestro adorado kenshin se echo para atrás en el momento crucial con kaoru y bueno.. Ahora decidió atacar el problema el mismo ..XD. Espero que te resulte divertido este capitulo, no soy muy buena escribiendo humor (nunca lo hice ¬¬) ¡¡pero le puse muchas ganas!! . cuídate mucho , un besito enorme._

_**Gabyhyat: **__muchas gracias por elegir mi historia para leer, espero que este capitulo te guste como el primero__**. **__¡¡Una vez mas, gracias!! XD._

_**Cindy-jhonny:**__ ¡¡hola!! , si que se dio cuenta, pero no esta muy segura .Pobre kaoru, ella lo hizo con la mejores intencione y kenshin le tira por la cabeza todas esas intenciones al ser tan cascarrabias XD je. Veremos que pasa después. ¡¡ Mil besitos!!_

_**Koharu Mihashi: **__antes de empezar a agradecerte, quería decirte que tenes un muy lindo nikc , me gusta ese nombre veraz , nadie sabe exactamente de donde sacaron esas ideas , del perfume de jazmines y que kenshin la vigila de noche a kaoru ..(Aunque aquí entre nosotras , a mi también me gustaría que la acose ..*-*). Hitto , dijo que era como un mito de los fics , así que dejémoslo así …¿si? ^-^._

_Bueno , gracias por elegir esta historia , espero que te guste y creo que esta vez kenshin se comporta peor que un niño chiquito ..(ahora parece medio loco ..T-T)¡¡ muchos besos!! ¡¡ Chau!!._

_**Hitto : **__hola! , no por favor , tomoe no olía a jazmines, según la traducción que yo tengo de la historieta usaba perfume de ciruelo blanco o era ¿ flores de cerezo blanco? Ya me confundi.. (en vez de responderme las dudas , me provoco mas ,..¬¬ soy un caso) je . Me gusto eso de los mitos , lo dejaremos asi , es la respuesta mas correcta que he tenido_

_Eso de la mordida del cuello de dragon ball ¿que es? Nunca la escuche nombrar…_

_Bueno ,Gracias por elegir mi historia , ¡¡ muchos besitos!!._

_**Peste 21 :**__ creo que nosotras estamos conectadas por una conexión sideral o algo así ¬¬ mira que pensar las mismas historias , yo te conté mi caso en un reviews que te deje._

_Pero aun así me gusta mucho tu historia , y espero que a ti te guste este capitulo como el anterior…_

_En fin , ¡¡gracias por leer!!_

_Listo, todos estos son los agradecimientos, espero que en este capitulo pueda agradecer tanto como ahora ^_^_

_Estuve pensando en hacer algo para el día de las madres , pero no se, aun no me animo ..y no creo que me alcance el tiempo. ^^_

_Quiero agradecer a los que leen y no se animan a dejar reviews_

_Agradezco también , a las que ponen en favoritos esta historia , ¡¡ muchas gracias!!_

_Ahora si _

_¡¡Hasta la Próxima!!_


	3. ¡Dimelo!

Los personajes de rurouni kenshin, no me pertenecen, son del increíble watsuki-sensei, yo los uso prestados, para poder escribir estas historias sin recibir nada a cambio….

-diálogos-

_- "pensamientos"- _

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% cambio de escena.

Capitulo 3: ¡Dímelo!

Ya había entrado la noche, y el cielo oscuro cubría toda la ciudad con su manto . Era una noche realmente pacifica, todo era paz y calmo.

Kaoru venia despreocupadamente caminando hacia su dojo con yahiko a su lado, los dos venían platicando de cosas sin mucha importancia , hasta que se cruzaron con sano.

- ¡sanosuke!- yahiko, tubo que gritarle, porque el ex luchador venia, totalmente distraído.

- hola, jou-chan, yahiko- sanosuke saludo con un semblante serio.

-¿te pasa algo?- kaoru miro curiosa a su amigo.

- realmente, no - dijo , encogiéndose de hombros.

- entonces, ¿porque estas tan serio?-kaoru lo miraba mas curiosa todavía.

- solo me estoy preparando mentalmente , para ver, con que otra estupidez me sale kenshin -

-¿Qué?- ahora el que lo miraba curioso y con una ceja levantada era yahiko- ¿otra estupidez? ¿ A que te refieres?-

-sanosuke, ¿que pasa con kenshin, ahora?- la voz preocupada de kaoru se hizo escuchar.

El ex luchador, los miro , como dudando si contarles o no , todavía el mismo no podía creer que haya visto a kenshin , con un gancho de ropa en la nariz. Es que, por dios , imagínense ,al grandioso , temido , imponente y mas fuerte , Battusai el destajador ¡¡con un gancho de ropa en la nariz.!!

¿Qué era? ¿Una técnica secreta? ¿Algo para fortalecer sus pulmones? ¿O que?.

Aunque, habia dicho que no lo trataría de pensar , la imagen de kenshin con ese gancho y esa voz… ¡¡ con esa vos que parecía, el pitido de una flauta vieja!! ,lo habían preocupado , hasta traumatizado.

.

Pensó en una y mil posibilidades y lo único que aceptaba era que tenia que ser una técnica , aunque para ser sincero , ni el mismo se tragaba una imagen del antiguo battusai , llendo por las calles de Kyoto , cortando gente a troche y moche , con un gancho de ropa en la nariz.

- ¿sano?- kaoru, de tanto impacientarse, se puso de puntitas de pie y agito una mano frente al rostro de su amigo, es que sanosuke se había quedado mudo y la expresión que tenia, era como si se estuviera lamentando por algo – ¿aun sigues aquí?-

- ¿eh? , jou-chan , deja de hacer eso – dijo medio molesto , apartando suavemente a kaoru .

- entonces no te quedes callado y dinos que pasó con kenshin-

- bueno, cuando llegue hoy la medio día , encontré a kenshin con un gancho de ropa en la nariz-

Kaoru y yahiko, miraban a sanosuke, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿un gancho, en la nariz?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Sanosuke solo asintió – pero eso no es todo , kenshin me dijo que no podía comer en le dojo y que me fuera-

- ¿te dijo que te fueras?-yahiko parpadeo sin creerlo- ¿kenshin? ¿ El señor amabilidad?-

- no me dijo que me fuera ¡me hecho!- realmente se veía afectado- me saco a empujones y después con todo el descaro me cerro la puerta en la cara- termino, señalándose, infantilmente el rostro.

Yahiko y kaoru se miraron entre si, como poniéndose de acuerdo que iban a preguntar – ¿y porque crees que hizo eso?-

- no lo se, pero a estado últimamente raro ¿no? – ya mas calmado y dejando de lado su etapa de hacerse el ofendido , se metió las manos en el bolsillo y se paro derecho – creo que uno de nosotros , debería preguntarle que pasa , quizás sea lago grave-

-¿gra..grave?…- la vos de kaoru tembló ,-"_ por favor, que no sea otra batalla…"-_ pensó, mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho . Si supiera ella, que no esta tan equivocada.

- que va…- yahiko , que estaba cien por ciento seguro que sanosuke exageraba , se cruzo los brazos detrás de su cabeza y sonrió muy irónico – de seguro kenshin , por fin se dio cuenta de que eres un aprovechado y te hecho porque ya no quieres ser tu amigo-

Sano quedo estático , eso dolió mas que diez futae no kiwamis en sus costillas , tardo algunos segundos en darse cuenta que era una broma – ¡¡como te atreves a decir eso yahiko –chan !!,¡¡ una amistad como la mía con kenshin ,no tiene comparación!! Pero claro, como vas a entenderlo, si solo eres un pequeño niño- dijo mientras tomaba una pose de superioridad.

- ¡¡cabeza de gallina!! , ¡¡Yo soy mucho mas maduro que tu!! Y …¡¡¡yo no soy ningún niño!!! – yahiko, se lanzo con la shinei en mano, listo para a tacar a sanosuke.

- ¿que? ¿ Quieres pelear? , te advierto que no seré suave , aunque seas un niño- dijo alzando sus puños, en acción defensiva- ..¿Entendiste? , yahiko-chan…-

Y así , empezó una característica pelea entre esos dos , que se mordían , se revolcaban , se jalaban de los pelos , y levantaban una polvoreada en medio del camino.

Kaoru los miraba, con una pequeña gotita, resbalando por su cabeza _– "los dos son unos niños…inmaduros y tontos…"-_ aun no entendía como era que habían terminado peleando, ¿que no se supone que estaban hablando de kenshin?

- kenshin…- murmuro, concentrándose nuevamente en su amado.

Ella, también lo sabia . Había algo que a kenshin lo molestaba y ahora se empezaba a preocupar enserio , sea como sea , haría que esta noche ,kenshin le diga cual era el problema que tenia . No soportaba saber que su amado pelirrojo sufría por algo _–" no te preocupes kenshin , yo te ayudare…"-_dijo con total convicción , levantado un puño en dirección a un estrellado cielo , mientras detrás de ellas , su alumno y su amigo estaban rojos de tanto asfixiarse.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Después de que sanosuke y yahiko arreglaran sus diferencias (con los golpes de kaoru de por medio) , los tres se dirigían muy clamados al dojo , faltaba una sola cuadra y podrían disfrutar de un merecido descanso y una rica cena , que seguro kenshin muy amablemente les preparo.

Yahiko y el ex luchador venían conversando animadamente sobre el festival que se celebraría mañana, mientras que kaoru venia mas adelante ,escuchando la charla de sus amigos.

-apuesto que invitaste a megumi al festival -

-no, a esa mujer zorro, no la saco ni a la esquina, pero ¿que me dices tu? , tsubame es una buena opción-

- tsubame es una amiga, no es raro que la lleve- contesto yahiko, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo – pero entonces si no invitaste a megumi, ¿con quien va?-

Sanosuke se puso nervioso – este… conmigo- dijo desviando la mirada.

- ¿que no era que no la invitaste?- yahiko se cruzo de brazos

- ¡¡ella fue la que se aprovecho de mi falta de comida, y me exigió que la llevara al festiva !! ¡¡ Ella fue la que me invito!! – grito sano, completamente rojo.

- ¿megumi hizo eso? No sabia que a ella le gustaras…- el rostro de yahiko mostró completa turbación – pobrecita, debe estar desesperada, quizás no encontró a alguien mejor…-

-¡¡cállate!! Ella solo quiere que le cargue las bolsas de las compras, en ningún momento pensó en el romanticismo – termino, muy mal humorado.

Yahiko que lo veía curioso, se empezó a reír- ¡¡aaaaaaah!! ¡¡Ya se!! Tu si querías invitarla, pero megumi te hecho al piso tus planes. Querías una cita y al final, saliste haciendo de mula .Pobre sanosuke, nunca vas a tener novia…- dijo riéndose hasta no poder mas.

El ex luchador tronaba sus nudillos con ira contenida – ¡¡tu que sabes enano!! , voy a comportarme como todo un caballero mañana, aunque solo tenga que llevar las bolsas de la kitsune-

- y ¿eso es para que ella se fije en ti?-

-no..cla..claro que no …¡¡ que tonterías dices!!- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y pateando una piedra del camino.

Kaoru rió quedito al saber del nerviosismo de sanosuke. Al parecer megumi cumplió con lo que le había dicho la semana pasada, si sanosuke no la invitaba para la mañana del día antes del festival, ella seria la que lo invitara. La ponía muy feliz, saber que a sano también le gustaba la doctora, esperaba que saliera todo bien, para esos dos.

Por otro lado ,ella ya tenia sus planes hechos con kenshin . El pelirrojo la había invitado hace como tres semanas atrás y siempre le tiraba indirectas, de que no se olvidara que tenia que salir con el. Kaoru volaba de felicidad. Como amaba a su pelirrojo ,seguro que mañana seria espectacular, no estaba segura si era una cita , pero todas las salidas que tenia con kenshin para ella eran maravillosas.

Fijo la mirada nuevamente en el frente y pudo ver que doblando la esquina llegaría a su dojo .Lo primero que vería seria la sonrisa bella de su pelirrojo , luego tomaría un baño , disfrutaría una de una rica cena y luego , cuando kenshin le traiga su taza de te , ella lo obligaría a que le contara que le sucedía , si, a si de fácil.

Con sus compañeros por detrás, kaoru doblo la esquina y ahí estaba su dojo, su bonito, pero decadente dojo. Con una sonrisa se acerco, y noto algo raro, ..¿Era humo lo que salía de adentro del dojo?....oh, no

-¡¡¡aaaaaaah!!!- la voz femenina de kaoru , rompió el silencio de la noche.

Alertados, llegaron corriendo sanosuke y yahiko

- jou-chan ¿Qué pasa? ¿ Que sucede?-

- ¡¡¡mi dojo!!! , ¡¡¡Mi dojo se quema, sanosuke!!!- con los ojos llorosos, kaoru señalo su casa, de donde salía un espeso humo blanco.

-¡¡¿Qué hacemos?!!- grito yahiko

- ¡¡ y apagarlo, tonto!!- sanosuke le dio un empujón que casi le hace escupir los pulmones – ¡¡consigue agua!!

- ¿agua? ¿y de donde quieres que la saque?- contesto yahiko mal humorado –¿que ,crees que hago magia?

- por favor, no es hora de ponerse a pelear…- kaoru , estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas .Su casa , su hogar ,se estaba quemando y este par de idiotas no sabían hacer otra cosa mas ,que ponerse a discutir.

-jou-chan tiene razón, es mejor avisarle a kenshin de lo que ocurre- dijo sano con aires de hombre serio y responsable

- pero si kenshin estaba ahí adentro, la ultima vez que lo vi - contesto yahiko señalando el dojo.

Sanosuke y kaoru se volvieron de piedra y horrorizados miraron las puertas gruesas del dojo. Muchas imágenes pasaban por sus mentes, pero principalmente la imagen de un kenshin chamuscado era la peor de todas.

- ¡¡ noooo!! ¡¡Kenshin!!- kaoru desesperada tiro sus cosas y empezó a correr. Mucho antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta, sanosuke la detuvo.

- yo iré jou-chan , kenshin es mi mejor amigo- dijo, mientras empujaba para atrás a kaoru.

- ¡ja! Gran cosa – molesta porque sanosuke interrumpiera su rescate, kaoru lo siguió pisándole los talones-kenshin es el hombre al que amo , yo soy la que tengo que ir-

- ¡hey, esperen!– grito enojado yahiko porque lo dejaban excluido del rescate - ¡Kenshin es mi héroe, yo también quiero ir!-

Como espantados por un fantasma, los tres entraron al dojo para rescatar al hombre mas importante de sus vidas, gritaban el nombre de kenshin como histéricos sin darse cuenta de que , en primer lugar , el dojo tenia una temperatura bastante fresquita como para que este inundado de fuego , segundo , que ese espeso humo no hacia ni el menor intento de asfixiarlo, es mas , era increíblemente agradable. Y tercero, y el mas importante de todos, una anaranjada cabeza se asomaba desde un pilar de madera, mirándolos con increíble curiosidad y repitiendo una y otra vez "oro, pero si aquí estoy" con voz muy bajita. Ellos se veían tan concentrados en su tarea de buscarlo que a kenshin le daba mucha pena interrumpirlos.

- ¡no lo veo por ningún lado! – grito un exasperado sanosuke.

- quizás este escondido para no quemarse- contesto desde la otra punta del dojo , yahiko.

- kenshin ya no te escondas, vinimos a rescatarte – grito Kaoru mirando hacia todos lados.

- ¿rescatarme? ¿De que, srta kaoru?- kenshin salio entre las penumbras parándose directamente frente a la chica, su curiosidad pudo mas que su pena por interrumpirlos.

A kaoru se le ilumino la mirada y sanosuke y yahiko llegaron como una bala - ¿ como que de que? ¡Pues del incendio hombre! – sanosuke encabezaba el grupo, estaba dispuesto a luchar contra las llamas ardientes con tal de salvar a su mejor amigo.

- ¿oro? ¿Incendio?- kenshin tenia bien abiertos sus hermosos ojos, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando- ¿donde hay un incendio?- sin querer el pelirrojo levanto la mano donde tenia la diminuta caldera con el incienso quemándose – yo ni siquiera he visto humo…-

Los tres dirigieron la mirada a esa pequeña caldera sin poder evitarlo .

- kenshin, ¿que…- kaoru miraba con el ceño fruncido la calderita que largaba el mismo humo , que según ella era de un incendio.

- es esa…-

- cosa?..- yahiko y sanosuke terminaron la oracion que kaoru no pudo terminar.

- ¿esto? Es incienso…- kenshin sonrió – huele bien ¿no creen?-

Un aura oscura rodio a los tres intentos fallidos de bomberos, habían hecho tanto escándalo y se habían comportado como completos retrasados y todo , ¿para salvar al pelirrojo de morir ahogado con incienso? , no, esta si que no se la perdonaban a kenshin himura…

- ¿lo matas tú o lo mato yo?-

- mejor vamos los dos…- furiosos hasta la medula, yahiko y sanosuke se fueron a darle la paliza de su vida a un pobre kenshin que miraba con miedo su destino a manos de esos dos , llamados sus amigos.

La única que no reacciono tan mal y se tranquilizo de ver al pelirrojo sano y salvo , fue kaoru , que suspirando alivio un poco lo tensa que habia estado. Con una sonrisa suave miraba como yahiko y sanosuke le gritaban a un inconciente kenshin que estaba loco , que casi los mata del susto , y que nunca mas se le ocurriera quemar incienso en le dojo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ya pasado el susto, las recriminaciones y la paliza, los habitantes del dojo se quedaron con la boca abierta del buen trabajo que había hecho kenshin con la decoración de la casa. Obviamente no había la cantidad necesaria de flores para cubrir todo el dojo, pero los arcos que había hecho kenshin con ellas era muy bonitas , había alternado los colores de las flores provocando una armonía , que dejaba embelezada la mirada.

Cada uno felicito a kenshin, especialmente sanosuke que no dejaba de bromearle que los colores de las flores combinaba a la perfección con el fucsia de su gi y que una vez que deje por completo la espada ,podía dedicarse a ser diseñador de interiores.

La cena transcurrió normal , ya todos estaban mas relajados y la bochornosa escena del incendio quedo olvidada , por supuesto que a kenshin le explicaron porque le habían pegado , ya que el pelirrojo estaba muy resentido de esa paliza que le había hecho ver estrellas . Ni siquiera su kaoru lo había defendido y eso casi lo hace llorar.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, kaoru se retiro a darse un baño, kenshin se quedo limpiando y yahiko y sano, desaparecieron por el dojo con la excusa de hacer algo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kaoru se había sentido extraña , desde que percibió que el incienso olía a jazmines , no sabia porque pero tanta insistencia por parte de kenshin con ese aroma , le estaban haciendo sentir culpable.

Con cuidado se vistió con una yukata limpia y , termino de secar sus cabellos con una toalla , salio del año y en silencio se dirigió hacia su habitación , agarrando un cepillo, se peino y dejo suelto su cabello para que el viento fresco de la noche se encargara de secarlo.

Estaba completamente decidida a preguntarle a kenshin que era lo que le sucedía y si ella formaba parte de su malestar. Se asomo por la puerta de su habitación y miro hacia el pasillo, todavía se podía observar luz en la cocina y los ruidos de platos siendo acomodados le indicaron que el pelirrojo seguía metido allí .Un poco frustrada se metió de nuevo en su cuarto y se dirigió hacia su futon para desenrollarlo cuando noto una pequeña almohadilla de color rojo, encima de este. Lo levanto e inmediatamente pudo sentir su perfume favorito impregnado en esa almohadilla, cuando dio un paso hacia atrás , pudo ver un vasito solitario en el piso , también lo levanto y pudo ver , una especie de piedrecillas pequeñas , las desparramo en su mano y sin hacerse esperar el aroma a jazmines volvió a aparecer .

¿ como era que había llegado esas cosas a su habitación? ¿Y porque tenia que tener precisamente el aroma de jazmines?

Kaoru apretó las piedrecillas en sus manos hasta casi volverlas polvo, todo este misterio , toda esta locura del incienso , y el mal humor de kenshin , se debía a los jazmines¿ no? pues bien , era hora de terminar con este problema y era hora de atacarlo desde las raíces …

-"_debo hablar con kenshin…"-_

Se coloco en el cuello y en las muñecas, algunas gotas de perfume de rosas, luego busco en sus cajones el frasco de perfume de jazmines y lo guardo dentro de su yukata . Una vez lista, salio al pasillo a enfrentar a kenshin.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-_" que desastre hice…"- _el pelirrojo suspiro pesadamente , se sentía el hombre mas inútil del mundo. Nunca pensó que su pequeño plan para que dejara de oler a rosas , causaría semejante problema. Termino de limpiar la cocina y se dirigía hacia el pasillo con una vela en las manos , se sentía tan mal , que arrastraba los pies y mantenía la cabeza gacha _-_"_aunque dejo de oler a rosas , de seguro la srta kaoru ni siquiera se a dado cuenta de todo el esfuerzo que hice para desaparecerlo, y sin ninguna consideración lo va a volver a usar y yo me voy a querer matar…-_

- ¿kenshin?-

- ¿oro?..- se sorprendió de verla despierta.

-¿te sientes bien?- kaoru lo miraba con curiosidad y mucha sorpresa, justamente salía de su habitación para hablar con el, cundo por poquito no se da de bruces con la cabeza del pelirrojo.

- si ,srta kaoru, no me pasa nada – intento sonreír .

Kaoru lo miro profundamente -te parece si ¿charlamos un rato?-

-¿ahora? Pero es muy tarde y usted tiene que descansar-

- yo estoy bien. Vamos a conversar un poco ¿si?- otra vez ,por esos bellos ojos y esa sonrisa derretidora , que no haría.

Kenshin asintió y se sentó a la orilla del pasillo

- ¿de que quiere charlar, srta kaoru?- le pregunto

- no se, eso dímelo tu- kaoru se quedo de pie , mirando la luna.

- oro… ¿yo?-

- si, kenshin, dime que es lo que te pasa…- esta vez lo miro y el pelirrojo pudo ver, en su mirada una profunda preocupación.

-a mi no me pasa nada-

- no te creo…-

Kenshin suspiro – por favor créame, a mi no…-

- tiene que ver conmigo ¿verdad?- kaoru no lo dejo terminar y empezó a atacarlo con mas preguntas – ¿acaso hice algo malo? ¿ Me comporte de una forma vergonzosa ?¿ te ofendí? -

-srta kaoru ¿Por qué dice semejantes cosas? Por supuesto que no. Usted se ha estado comportando maravillosamente como siempre- a kenshin, por poco, casi se le salen los ojos de la sorpresa por las preguntas de su linda muchachita.

-entonces ¿porque siento que todo lo que haces es para que yo me de cuenta de que hice algo mal?-

- ¿todo lo que hago? ¿ Que es lo que estoy haciendo?-

- para comenzar , llenaste el dojo de humo con olor a jazmines , en el baño encontré jabones con perfume de jazmines , en mi habitación hay una almohadilla y un vasito con sales aromáticas y adivina , estas también tenían perfume de jazmines - kaoru , enumeraba los acontecimientos con los dedos de su mano derecha – ayer a la noche , te pusiste de mal humor cuando te avise que usaría perfume de rosas en vez de el de jazmines y esta mañana sano, me dijo que tenias un gancho en la nariz y creo que es por el mismo motivo- kaoru se puso las manos en las caderas y se inclino levemente , parecía como si le estuviera retando a un niño chiquito – creo que me estas dando un mensaje bastante claro ¿ no crees?-

Kenshin, que se sentía como un niño chiquito , tenia la cabeza metida entre los hombros , no se atrevía a mirar a kaoru , ella tenia tanta razón , en vez de ponerse a hacer estupidez y media , hubiera sido mejor hablar directamente con ella – srta kaoru no se enoje-

- no estoy enojada, pero quiero que seas sincero conmigo- esta vez, apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas para poder ver a kenshin – dime, ¿no te gusta el perfume de rosas?-

Kenshin estaba un poco sonrojado, y lentamente miro a kaoru .Ella se veía tan bonita iluminada por la vela y su cabello suelto enmarcando su rostro de color marfil .Ella era demasiado para el y el era demasiado idiota. ¿Como se le ocurría pensar que el podía decidir que perfume usaría kaoru? , ella era dueña de si misma.

La culpa lo empezó a tacar , por todos los problemas que había causado y una vez mas decidió callar – a mi me gusta todo lo que le gusta a usted ,srta kaoru-

Kaoru endureció la mirada cuando escucho la respuesta de kenshin , no hacia falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que el, había echo una clase de batalla contra su perfume nuevo , tanto jazmín por aquí y por allá , era obvio que el de rosas no le gustaba. Entonces ¿porque no se lo decía de una vez? ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan desesperante hasta en estos temas?

Suspiro y fingiendo una sonrisa contesto alegre – si es así , me alegro mucho – paso rápidamente una de sus manos por sus cabellos y dejo al descubierto su marfilado cuello , luego se sentó muy cerca de kenshin - porque ahora se a vuelto mi favorito , pienso usarlo para siempre-

El pelirrojo, que había estado observando todos sus movimientos hizo una mueca casi imperceptible cuando sintió el aroma de rosas en kaoru , pero al momento de escuchar que ella lo usaría para siempre ,se espanto y su cara se desencajo por completo – ¿pa..para siempre?-

- si, el de jazmines ya no me gusta, a ti tampoco ¿verdad?- su sonrisa se agrando.

- _"¡¡a mi si me gusta!!"- _esas palabras en el interior de kenshin luchaban por salir – yo, yo…srta kaoru creo que debería pensarlo mejor-

La sonrisa de kaoru desapareció y su voz se endureció – ¿por que debería de pensarlo? , ya esta decidido , a menos que tu tengas alguna objeción- acercándose levemente, lo miro fijamente – ¿la tienes kenshin?-

- "¿_que hago?, ¿se lo digo o no se lo digo? "- _kenshin miraba completamente turbado a kaoru , no solo por su cercanía , si no porque se sentía acorralado –_" yo amo los jazmines , los amo, porque la amo a ella"- _kenshin se mordía el labio en signo de desesperación , que tortura era estar pensando estas cosas , cuando su linda kaoru lo miraba esperando una respuesta sentada a diez centímetros de el-"_pero no puedo decírselo … no puedo..."-_y así se dio por vencido- no srta kaoru , no tengo nada para decirle- con el dolor de su alma tendría que resignarse a una vida sin mas jazmines.

Kaoru cerro los ojos en un intento de controlar el enojo que estaba sintiendo, pero fracaso terriblemente.

- ¡¡¡ kenshin himura!!!- grito kaoru, cuando se puso de pie y apuntaba acusadoramente a un sorprendidísimo kenshin –¡¡¡ nunca pensé que fueras tan mentiroso!!

-¡oro!-

- no me digas ninguno de tus inútiles "oro ", te has estado haciendo el tonto todo este tiempo , acepta de una vez que no te gusta mi perfume nuevo , dímelo kenshin, ¡di-me-lo!-

- le dije que no tenia nada para decirle ,srta kaoru- kenshin seguía sentado , aparentando tranquilidad.

- ¡¡no me tomes por tonta ,que yo me doy cuenta de las cosas que pasan a mi alrededor!!-

- no entiendo, porque se altera tanto por un tema sin importancia -

- ¿un tema sin importancia? Kenshin, has estado irreconocible desde anoche –kaoru empezó a cansarse por levantar tanto la voz- tienes razón al decir que es un tema bastante simple, pero el que comenzó a hacerlo enorme fuiste tu-

-¿que esta queriendo decir?- kenshin frunció levemente el ceño ,mientras miraba a kaoru

- ¡¡que todo, todo, TODO, es culpa tuya!!-

Aunque kenshin tenia ganas de gritarle que todo habia comenzado porque ella se le ocurrio torturarlo cambiando de perfume, se mordió la lengua y gurdo silencio mirando hacia otro lado.

Kaoru estaba que echaba humo, se le estaba acortando la paciencia, pero se tranquilizo , dando un enorme suspiro se volvió a sentar al lado de kenshin.

-¿Por qué te gustan tanto los jazmines?-

-¿eh?-

- dime ¿porque te gustan tantos los jazmines?- volvió a preguntar- debes tener una razón muy fuerte-

Otra vez kenshin se sentía acorralado- bueno yo creo que le sientan mejor que otros aromas, además es su flor favorita- termino dando una linda sonrisa, sonrisa que no duro mucho por el tremendo golpe que le dio kaoru.

- ¡¡eso no es lo que te pregunte!! ¡Quiero saber porque te gustan a ti!- bajando un poco la vos , se acomodo en su lugar – yo se mis razones de porque prefiero el jazmín , pero no entiendo tu obsesión por ellas-

- yo no estoy obsesionado , estoy enamorado- sin quere, kenshin se sintió ofendido

Kaoru abrió grandes sus ojos azules y parpadeo varias veces, mirándolo - ¿enamorado?-

-¡oro!...- fue lo único que atino en decir , no se dio cuenta cuando había dicho que estaba enamorado – eh bueno , yo…-

- ken…shin- kaoru lo miraba como si le temiera – los hombres normales se enamoran de chicas no de plantas , ¿seguro que estas bien?-

- no, srta kaoru…-kenshin dejo caer dramáticamente su cabeza mientras se pasaba una mano por su rostro completamente frustrado- no quise decir eso-

- ¿entonces?-

kenshin suspiro profundamente , era mejor dejarse de juegos - yo…en realidad amo los jazmines- lo dijo tan lentamente como si cada palabra pesara una tonelada – pero el amor que les tengo, es mucho mas que por ser una flor o tener un aroma delicioso…- y la miro esbozando una pequeña sonrisa - yo las amo por la persona que los usa-

- ¿qu..que?-kaoru estaba que no se lo creía , dios quiera, que haya escuchado bien.

Tomando valor, kenshin volvió a hablar – yo me enamore de los jazmines, el día que me enamore de usted , yo amo los jazmines porque la amo a usted – se mordió el labio inferior , porque estaba realmente nervioso – ¿entiende?-

¡¡Siii!! ¡¡Si había escuchado bien!! - así que eso era….- kaoru no podía dejar de sonreír , su mayor sueño echo realidad , kenshin le había dicho que la quería ,pero aun así , había algo que todavía faltaba aclarar – ósea que el perfume de rosas …-

-¡¡ el perfume de rosas es horrible, srta kaoru!! A estado torturándome todo el día – dijo kenshin, mirando hacia el frente, como si recordara a un enemigo con mucho rencor – para colmo, creo que me hice alérgico-

Kaoru tenia tantas ganas de reír, y tantas ganas de llorar de felicidad, que no se decidía que hacer.

Por otro lado, kenshin estaba tan tenso que parecía una estatua , por fin se había confesado y kaoru no había dicho nada. ¿Será que lo rechazaría? Pero no se veía disgustada, ¿estará enojada porque acababa de insultar su nuevo perfume preferido? Pero no vio que le afectara mucho cuando le dijo que el perfume de rosas era horrible, ¡ah! Que dijera cualquier cosa, ¡pero que hablara!

-kenshin-

Sentir su nombre de un momento a otro, hizo que un escalofríos pasara por toda su columna vertebral ,lentamente se giro a verla.

Kaoru estaba tan tranquila mirando hacia el frente, su mirada era soñadora –eres un mentiroso-

- ¡oro!- kenshin se espanto, ¡no podía ser cierto!, ella no le había creído cuando le dijo que la amaba- ¡pero yo si la amo srta kaoru!

- no, eso no…- kaoru aprovechando que kenshin estaba cerca de ella, se acerco rápidamente y junto sus labios con los de el .Kenshin tenia bien abiertos los ojos , no podía creer lo que estaba pasando , este era su primer beso con kaoru , se sentía tan bien , sus labios suaves y tibios en un delicado contacto con los de el. Pero había algo que desencajaba , un pequeño detalle que le quitaba la perfección al momento.

Kaoru se separo lentamente y lo miro divertida a los ojos – eso de amarme te lo creo perfectamente, pero dijiste que te gustaba el perfume de rosas cuando en realidad lo odias, eres un mentiroso-

- nunca dije que me gustaba…-se trato de defender, pero estaba mas concentrado en no alejarse de ella.

Suspiro – de cualquier forma yo también prefiero los jazmines, van mejor conmigo ¿no?- y saco de su yukata su frasquito de perfume de jazmines, lo dejo en el piso suavemente y le dio otro corto beso en los labios a kenshin- pero me lo hubieras dicho, te hubieras ahorrado muchos problemas-

-lo se, pero creo que me merezco todo esos problemas, por ser tan idiota-

- serás muy idiota ,pero aun así te amo- los ojos de kaoru brillaban y lo miraban con tanto amor -…te amo kenshin …-

Sus rodillas habían dejado de temblar y su corazón latía con fuerza, kenshin se sentía en las nubes. Cuando kaoru se acercaba para darle otro beso, la detuvo suavemente – disculpe…- le dijo mientras abría el perfume de jazmines y vaciaba algunas gotas en las yemas de sus dedos – ¿me permite srta kaoru? …- pregunto y antes de escuchar la respuesta , enterró sus dedos en el cabello de ella y fue deslizando delicadamente sus dedos por su fino cuello , impregnándolo de esencia de jazmines – así esta mejor…- dijo mientras terminaba su recorrido y con sus pulgares , delicadamente, levantaba el rostro de su linda kaoru.

- si tu lo dices…- dijo sonriendo, porque recordó que se había puesto perfume de rosas

- claro…- kenshin la beso suavemente – así esta perfecto…- murmuro contra sus labios, para después dejarse vencer por su pasión y besarla profundamente como siempre lo había deseado.

Las horas de soportar ese perfume de rosas ,que había sido el peor calvario de su vida, por fin habían acabado y completamente orgullosos se proclamo victorioso de esta guerra. Ahora que desparecieron las rosas, una vida llena de aroma a jazmines comenzaba para kenshin himura.

-_" te lo advertí aromita, te lo advertí…"- _pensó altanero , mientras gozaba su triunfo devorando los adictivos labios de kaoru_._

Fin capitulo tres.

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡Ah! ¡ Que bonito! ^//^_

_No se lo que piensen ustedes, pero a mi en lo personal me gusto XD._

_Esta había sido, medianamente, la idea original, hacerlo romántico , porque era un fic romántico…, pero se me mezclaron los papeles. _

_Por fin kenshin se dejo de hacer tonterías y agarro el toro por los cuernos , aunque kaoru lo presiono ¬¬ jeje pero admitámoslo , kenshin sin un empujón jamás lo habría hecho_

_También estuve pensando en que esta escena sea el final, tan mal no quedaría ¿no? , por que a fin de cuentas kenshin obtuvo lo que quiso y kaoru también . Estoy indecisa..¬¬ Por eso…¡¡AYUDENME!! Jeje. Ustedes decidirán que pasa con este fic…( la decisión esta en sus manos ..^^)._

_Antes de pasar a los agradecimientos , quisiera disculparme por tanta demora , es que me a pasado tantas cosas , primero y principal , la falta de imaginación , segundo un viaje repentino de mi papa hacia Perú y en consecuencia , yo tenia que atender el negocio principal de mi familia (estoy hecha toda una comerciante ^^) y por ultimo y el mas reciente , a mi mama la internaron por un problema de salud que ya tiene durante años y estoy rogando a los cielos , que no se allá empeorado .Como verán mi tiempo es bastante limitado porque si no estoy trabajando , corro a ver a mi mama a la clínica y de ahí a la facultad y después a la casa a cocinar para mi y mi hermano y mis cinco perritos( y ahora una gatita , que esta colmándome la paciencia ¬¬)…_

_Por eso les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas._

_Para que esto no se vuelva algo muy largo , pasemos a los agradecimientos:_

**Jeny-chan:**_** ¡**__hola! Es cierto el perfume de los jazmines es exquisitos, te lo digo por experiencia propia XDjeje. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que disfrutes mucho este capitulo ^^ y me ayudes a decidir . _

**Koharu Mihashi: **_es verdad , kenshin se deschabeto por completo ¬¬ , pero en este capitulo esta mas cuerdo y racional jeje . Oh! También no te gusta el perfume de rosas...( y yo que creía que tenia muy buena fama..*-*)je._

_Sigue adelante , con la idea de ponerle ese nombre a tu hija , es muy bonito_** .**_ Yo quiero hacer algo parecido con alguna hija mía , pero mi mama dice que ni lo sueñe porque no quiere que su nieta ande pasando vergüenza por culpa de su hija obsesionada por las cosas japonesas …¬¬ (eso me ofendió…___) __jajaja . Gracias por leer , espero que te guste mucho ^^._

**Gabyhyatt: **_¡hola! , una especie de plan es lo que kenshin uso en el capitulo anterior , jeje , pero en este capitulo eligió una mejor arma , la sinceridad…^^. Espero que te guste mucho, te mando muchos besitos._

**Peste 21: **_¡hola! ¡Felicidades por terminar tu historia!...XD .Al parecer a muchas personas les pareció gracioso , estoy feliz por eso .En este capitulo , creo que deje de lado un poco el humor y me apunte en lo romántico …( vez que me gustan las cursilerías? ^-^) jaja , espero que no me haya quedado muy meloso , pero realmente a mi me gusto , a ti que te pareció?. Te mando un enorme beso, espero que me ayudes para ver como se termina esto, la idea ya lo tengo, solo que no se si hacer otro capitulo. Con respecto a A ti te amo, a el lo quiero , creo que tendré que suspenderlo por un poco mas de tiempo , hasta que mi mama mejore o por lo menos hasta que consiga ayuda , pero te juro que no lo abandonare ^^._

**Moonlight: **¡órale! ¡De nada! Jaja , jamás me agradecieron por escribir una historia , gracias por hacerlo ( me emocione T-T) jaja. Mmm...hiko con rosas.. , pues no , no es muy difícil imaginarlo XD.. seria una explicación bastante buena de porque kenshin esta tan traumado ..jaja. y ¿te has dado cuenta que hasta hora ,eres la única que defiende a las pobres rosas? Jaja Bueno , creo que aparte de una riña , kenshin obtuvo mas de lo que quería de kaoru XD , aunque le costo un montón admitirlo ¬¬ , pero bueno ,así es kenshin , si el no se complicara la vida , dudaría que fuera mi kenshin genuino ..( lo quiero tanto *¬*)… disfruta mucho este capitulo y hazme saber tu opinión si hago el siguiente capitulo o no XD. Te mando muchos besitos , nos leemos pronto ^^.

**Kaoru Himura K: **_¡hola! Mi mama tiene azucenas en su jardín y mi papa dice que son las flores de los muertos , que las arranque XD je. Me encanta que te haya encantado , me hace sentir orgullosa , no sabes todo el esfuerzo que le pongo para que me quede bien y recibir reviews como los tuyos , me hacen saber que lo hago bien ^^. Espero que me ayudes , para ver si hago el siguiente capitulo o si pongo en estado completo a este fic ^^. Una vez mas gracias y disfrútalo leyendo XD._

_No se si volveré a escribir un capitulo de esta historia por eso desde ya muchas, pero muchas gracias por el apoyo de todos._

_Gracias a los que leen y no se animan a dejar reviews (aunque ya seria hora de que se animen a dejarlos XD jaja)._

_Un beso enorme…_

_¡¡Hasta la próxima!!_


	4. Epílogo

Los personajes de ruro-ken perteneces exclusivamente a watsuki-sensei, maestros de maestros, que me los presta para poder hacer este ultimo episodio de esta linda historia ^-^.

- dialogo-

-_"pensamientos"-_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% cambio de escena.

Capitulo final: epilogo

Cinco años.

Cinco años habían pasado después de esa peculiar historia que se había dado lugar en el dojo y todo por un simple perfume de rosas. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces, hubo un casamiento, varias despedidas, un nacimiento y muchos sueños cumplidos.

Kaoru cosía la vastilla de una yukata, mientras miraba el cielo azul. Estaba sentada en el mismo lugar donde kenshin le había dicho que la amaba. Esperaba apaciblemente a que su esposo volviera de las compras y que yahiko trajera a su bello niño de pescar. Dio un largo suspiro muy sonriente, era su cumpleaños y harían una pequeña celebración a la noche . Kenshin era el encargado de hacer todos los preparativos.

Las puertas del dojo empezaron a abrirse y ella levanto la mirada expectante…

-¡mamá!-

Kaoru prácticamente tiro las cosas que tenia en la mano para recibir a su pequeño hijo que corría hacia ella .Con un mínimo de esfuerzo lo levanto y lo sentó en su regazo.

-¡mamita!- kenji se revolvía de felicidad en los brazos de kaoru , abrazándola y dándole besitos - ¡ feliz cumpleaños!- era la quinta vez que se lo decía en toda la mañana.

-bueno, bueno…- yahiko dejo en el piso un balde con un solo pescado chiquitito y delgaducho – por cada vez que le dices feliz cumpleaños a tu mamá se vuelve mas vieja, kenji…-se cruzo de brazos y sonrió de medio lado – le aumentas los años…-

- ¿odo?- kenji se voltio a ver a su tío, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿o…do?- yahiko enarco una ceja y miro interrogante a kaoru.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió – lo heredo de su padre-

- ¿que heredo de mi?- kenshin entraba al dojo con un montón de bolsas , un gi verde oscuro y su cabello corto

-kenshin , bienvenido- sentada en su lugar kaoru saludo a su esposo- kenji , saluda a papi – le dijo bajándolo con cuidado , lo dejo en el piso para que el niño caminara extendiendo sus bracitos a su papa.

- parecen una fotografía de iguales que son- dijo yahiko contemplándolos.

- verdad que si- kaoru contesto muy orgullosa , con la mirada soñadora por la felicidad. Observaba con cariño como kenshin sujetaba con firmeza a su hijo , mientras kenji jugaba con su rostro , definitivamente , el pequeño ya se estaba acostumbrando a estar con su papá.

- ¿pudieron pescar mucho?- le pregunto kenshin a yahiko.

- pues, no mucho que digamos…- el nuevo maestro del kamiya kashin le hecho una mirada lastimera al balde con el pescado poco desarrollado.

Kaoru que también pudo ver el pescado que causaba mucha lastima, se hecho a reír – y tu que tanto criticabas a kenshin por ser tan mal pescador. ¡ Tu eres igual!-

-¡oye! ¡Si hubiera tenido mas tiempo, seguro que pescaba algo mejor!- contesto yahiko a la defensiva.

- ¿oro? ¿Si hubieras tenido mas tiempo? Pero si saliste antes que yo - kenshin miraba a yahiko con kenji en brazos, pero el niño ya estaba haciendo caras, para bajarse.

- es que con kenji teníamos que ir a otro lugar, primero y déjame decirte que tu hijo es muy indeciso-

-¿Qué?- recibiendo un ligero tirón de pelo , kenshin comprendió que era hora de bajar a kenji- ¿indeciso?-

- ¿Por qué dices eso yahiko? ¡¿A donde llevaste a mi niño?!- con el ceño un poco fruncido, kaoru estaba por levantarse para zarandear a su ex alumno.

Yahiko, observando las intenciones de kaoru retrocedió algunos pasos- cálmate , lo lleve solo al mercado-

- ¿al mercado? ¿Para que?- ya mas relajada, se acomodo en su lugar.

- tenia que comprar un…-

-¡no le digas, tío yahiko!- la vocecita de kenji llamo la atención de todos, no sabían cuando el pequeño se había escabullido hasta alcanzar el hakama de su tío yahiko- recuerda que es sorpresa…shhh- le dijo mientras colocaba un dedito enzima de su diminuta boca. Yahiko solo sonrió en complicidad. Kenshin también lo hizo al entender que estaba pasando.

- ¿una sorpresa?- la que no entendía nada era kaoru.

- es mejor que le des la sorpresa ahora a mamá, kenji- dijo kenshin mientras tomaba de nuevo las bolsas de las compras y se acercaba a ellos.

Kenji miro a yahiko como preguntándole que hacer y este solo asintió. Con una gran sonrisa kenji busco dentro de su pequeño gi y saco un piquetito blanco , muy emocionado se acerco a su mama con los brazos extendidos.

- este es tu regalo, mamá-

-¿me compraste un regalo , mi amor ?- kaoru usaba una voz dulce y melodiosa – gracias , mi niño lindo- lo levanto y dándole un enorme beso en la mejilla , lo sentó en su regazo nuevamente – ¿lo elegiste tu solo?- kenji solo asintió.

- se paso toda la mañana buscando que regalar- se quejo yahiko a un kenshin que solo sonreía.

- ¿puedo abrirlo ahora?- kaoru miraba el paquete curiosa, se le hacia un poco familiar.

- ¡siii!- kenji se aferro mas a su mamá , esperando emocionado que a ella le gustara el regalo para que le de mas besitos.

Kaoru abrió el paquete con cuidado, dejando al descubierto, una botellita redonda con una cinta de color rosado, tuvo un presentimiento.

-es un perfume…- dijo tratando de parecer sorprendida

-si, ¿te gusta mama?- pregunto emocionado kenji que no había apartado los ojos del rostro de su mami.

- a mi me encanta, mi amor…- dijo sonriendo _–"pero creo que a tu papa no…"_- pensó al darse cuenta de con que flor estaba hecho el perfume.

- ¿me merezco besitos?- pregunto kenji acomodándose mejor para recibir una lluvia de besos que estaba seguro le daría su mama. Con una sonrisa enorme y traviesa, kaoru lleno de besos la carita de su hijo mientras kenji, reía encantado.

- dejen un poco de cariño para mi también – dijo kenshin a modo de broma, cuando kenji dejaba de reír y se abrazaba a su mamá.

- bueno, es hora de adornar la habitación para la fiesta de esta noche, ¿kenji me acompañas?- tomando nuevamente el balde, yahiko espero a que kenji se bajara del regazo de su mamá y se acercara a el.

- ¡elegí bien, tío yahiko!- grito el niño emocionado.

-si, ya vi que a tu mama le gusto, ahora esperemos que a tu papa también- y empezaron a caminar hacia el dojo.

Cuando kenji paso al lado de su papá , alzo sus ojos azules y lo miro algunos segundos – a papá le va a gustar por que a mi me gusto . Huele muy rico y de todos fue mi favorito – termino dando palmaditas en la pierna de su papa y se fue con yahiko al dojo.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de su vista, kaoru empezó a reírse hasta que le falto el aire. Pero que cosas tenia el destino .Nunca pensó, tener otro frasco de perfume de rosas en su vida ,después del problema que hubo con kenshin , no había vuelto a comprar ninguno. Y ahora su propio hijo le regalaba uno, ¡kenshin se va a querer morir!

El pelirrojo que estaba al lado de su esposa la miraba realmente asombrado, kaoru había empezado a reír de la nada, parecía una loca _–"oro… ¿se abra golpeado la cabeza con algo?"-_ pensó mientras dejaba las bolsas en el piso y se sentaba al lado de ella.

- kaoru ¿te encuentras bien?-

Calmándose y secándose las lagrimas por tanto reír, kaoru levanto el frasquito de perfume a la altura del rostro de su esposo y espero su reacción. Kenshin no entendía nada y miraba interrogante a kaoru.

- ¿Qué? ¿No lo reconoces?- pregunto divertida kaoru.

-es un perfume ¿no?- dijo kenshin mirando raro a su esposa, quizás tanta felicidad la volvió loca , en vez de hacerle una fiesta , seria mejor que le haga una cita con megumi , para que la revisara.

Con una sonrisa que nadie se la sacaría de la cara hasta no ver que reacción ponía sus esposo, kaoru destapo el perfume- ¿sientes?- le pregunto divertida.

- no…- contesto con sinceridad kenshin.

Derramando algunas gotas en sus manos, kaoru las esparció al aire, justo delante del rostro de kenshin – y ¿ahora?- sus ojos brillaban con picardía.

Kenshin que seguía viendo raro a su esposa , dio un largo suspiro para poder oler el perfume. Abrió los ojos hasta no mas poder y empezó a toser con fuerza, se puso de pie de un salto y retrocedió un par de pasos…no podía ser , su vida no podía ser tan cruel con el, como no iba a reconocer ese perfume , si había sido una de sus peores pesadillas.

- ¿ro...rosas?- con el rostro completamente desencajado , miro a su esposa.

Kaoru que se aguantaba las ganas de reír , volvió a tapar el perfume – sabia que te encantaría, cariño – y sin poder soportarlo mas , empezó a reírse como nunca lo había hecho , incluso yahiko y kenji asomaron sus cabezas curiosos.

Kaoru pensó con mucha diversión , que este cumpleaños seria de lo mas interesante.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

- no te lo vas a poner-

- kenshin, ya hablamos sobre esto-

- pero no quiero que te lo pongas-

Kaoru suspiro. Ya era de tarde y sus amigos no tardarían en llegar y ella se había retrasado vistiendo y bañando a kenji.

- es únicamente por hoy , además kenji me pidió que lo usara , no quiero desilusionarlo- dijo mientras se hacia un moño sencillo con el obi de su kimono.

- pero no me gusta ese perfume kaoru- kenshin hacia berrinches a espaldas de su esposa.

Pero que desgracia , sin duda la vida lo castigaba una vez mas , mira que siendo su hijo , sangre de su sangre , carne de su carne ,le gustara el perfume de rosas , para colmo andaba diciendo a los cuatro vientos que era su favorito y que quería que su mami lo usara para siempre . ¡No!.

- kenshin, no te pongas en plan imposible, lo usare y punto- terminando se hacerse el moño, kaoru se dio vuelta y empezó a peinarse apurada. El trabajo se le facilitaba porque sus cabellos estaban mas cortos que cuando era adolescente.

- ¡pero soy tu esposo y me debes obediencia!- parándose derecho , kenshin trato de infundir autoridad.

-y kenji es mi hijo y are lo que el me diga, además es mi cumpleaños y yo decido- kaoru también se paro derecho y le planto cara a su esposo.

Toda la autoridad que trato de infundir kenshin , se le cayo a los pies con la actitud de kaoru , a pesar de ser madre y haber madurado , seguía teniendo ese carácter fuerte y decidido , no se la dejaba fácil cuando se trataba de ser quien mandara en casa.

Suspirando largamente ,dejo caer su cabeza dramáticamente – si, querida - era un hombre de poco carácter que se volvía de plastilina en manos de su joven esposa .

Una vez satisfecha con la respuesta de kenshin, Kaoru buscaba con apuro un elástico para el cabello , cuando sintió un bochinche en el patio del dojo , una clara señal de que los invitados habían llegado. Tomando un par de palitos chinos se hizo un rodete mal improvisado en el cabello, los mechones se le escapaban y no pudo maquillarse- ¿vez? ahora no podré estar bonita por estar escuchando tus quejas - se quejo.

Kenshin levanto un poco la cabeza y miro a kaoru, los ojos le volvieron a brillar – pero si estas preciosa…- le dijo – no te hace falta nada-

Suficiente. Con eso estaba perdonado y a kaoru se le fue el mal humor. Ella era una mujer de carácter que se volvía de mantequilla en manos de su dulce esposo.

Acercándose a el , lo abrazo y lo beso en los labios- ten un poco de paciencia ¿si? , será únicamente por esta noche , después usare jazmines hasta el ultimo día de mi vida – le dijo sonriente , mientras se colgaba del cuello de kenshin. El pelirrojo asintió y kaoru se soltó de el.

- vamos, hay gente que nos esta esperando- y tomando con cariño la mano de su esposo , kaoru se dirigió hacia el patio del dojo , desperdigando esencia a rosas por doquier y con un kenshin que iba arrugando la nariz tras ella.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Había resultado todo de maravillas, la pequeña fiesta estuvo muy divertida, comieron, bebieron y después cada uno se retiro a sus hogares a descansar.

Kaoru ya estaba, con la yukata puesta, el cabello trenzado y tenia medio cuerpo metido en el futon con una pequeña vela al costado. Con mucho cuidado guardo el perfume de rosas en una cajita y lo dejo a su costado , luego rápidamente abrió el de jazmines y se lo coloco.

- ¿contento?- le preguntó a kenshin que estaba de pie en una esquina de la habitación , con los brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos

- ¿ya no hueles a rosas?- respondió, desconfiado.

- no, ya puedes venir- le dijo dulcemente. El aun la seguía mirando desconfiado – vamos kenshin, no te comportes como un niño , cada vez que haces un berrinche eres pero que kenji , ¡compórtate!-

- ¡no estoy haciendo berrinche!- kenshin contesto mal humorado.

- a ¿no? ¿Entonces lo qué estas haciendo es digno de un hombre, casado, con un hijo y que ya es BASTANTE mayorcito?- pregunto con tono burlón.

- ¡kaoru!- kenshin se sonrojo levemente, como siempre lo hacia cuando su esposa tocaba el tema de su edad.

kaoru se hecho a reír - ven cariño, se esta poniendo frió , te vas a resfriar- dijo cambiando de táctica para atraer a su esposo a la cama.

Kenshin se acerco al futon y se arrodillo para estar frente a kaoru. Mirándola tan sonriente , recibiéndole con cariño , se sintió culpable , su actitud ya era paranoica – perdóname…- susurro.

-¿ah?-

- por todos los ratos malos que te hecho pasar siendo tu cumpleaños y por ponerme terco con lo de los jazmines, fue una idiotez – termino a penado.

Kaoru solo lo abrazo enternecida, le alegraba saber que su kenshin seguía siendo tan dulce y amable. Se acostaron sin decir nada, se arroparon y kenshin se pego a su esposa rodeándola con sus brazos y recostando su cabeza en su pecho.

- hay algo que nunca entendí…- la suave voz de kaoru rompió el silencio - ¿Por qué no te gustan las rosas?-

- porque te quedan mejor los jazmines-

- no me refería a eso…la flor en particular ¿porque no te gusta?- kaoru acariciaba los cabellos de kenshin, mientras esperaba la respuesta.

Kenshin se revolvió un poco incomodo recordando viejas anécdotas – se debe todo a mi maestro…- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿a hiko seujiro?-

Kenshin suspiro largamente - tuviste la oportunidad de conocerlo. Sabes que es un hombre muy egocéntrico y siempre le gusto alagar a las chicas, especialmente cuando era mas joven-

-¿y que con eso?-

Kenshin se levanto y se sentó en el futon , kaoru hizo lo mismo- cuando era joven , a toda chica linda que se le acercaba le regalaba una rosa o a las dueñas de las tiendas para conseguir algo extra , siempre llevaba rosas consigo , todas las veces que bajábamos a la ciudad-

- no le veo lo malo kenshin, eso era muy romántico de su parte…- dijo kaoru analizando la historia de kenshin.

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos y se tenso, mirando de lado a su esposa…- ¿pero quien crees que llevaba todas esas flores? – pregunto con una voz que tenia cierto resentimiento.

-¿tu?- pregunto kaoru tratando de disimular la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡pues, claro! ¡Era yo el que bajaba con doscientas rosas a la espalda! ¿Sabes como pinchan sus espinas? Era horrible…y en verano el calor hacia mas denso su perfume, y yo terminaba ahogado, mareado y con nauseas…- en pleno discurso a kenshin se le encresparon los pelos y pequeñas llamitas salieron de sus ojos , sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados conteniendo su ira.

Mientras kaoru se tapa la boca para no reír escandalosamente - kenshin eso no es tan grave – decía tratando de tranquilizar a su esposo.

-a ¿no? , ¿Sabes como conseguía todas esas rosas? – Kaoru negó con la cabeza- yo tenia que ir a buscarlas a los campos. Y si no había, tenia que entrar a los jardines a robarlos ¡ hasta me hacia entrar en los cementerios! , vivía traumatizado pensando que me moriría de las ochocientas maldiciones que me echaban los muertitos por robarme sus flores –

Sin poder soportar las ganas, kaoru empezó a reír, desconcertando a su esposo que se tranquilizo al verla. Ya mas calmada miro muy sonriente a kenshin- valla historia, pero creo que exageras, las rosas no son tan malas…-

Kenshin se cruzo de brazos y miro retadoramente a kaoru - tenia que dormir rodeado de rosas, porque mi maestro las ponía en mi cama cuando no había lugar , parecía una momia de tan estático que estaba , tenia miedo de moverme y que una espina me pinché el ojo…-

Kaoru volvió a reír con ganas – bueno cariño, pero eso era lo que te hacia tu maestro, las rosas no son las verdaderas culpables , además , el las usaba para fines románticos-

- ¿románticos? Yo no le veía nada romántico a las escenas tan vergonzosas que hacia, hasta ahora no puedo creer que tuviera tantas chicas rendidas por el, recuerdo que andaba como con diez mujeres a la vez…- kenshin se encogió de hombros – para colmo decía que yo de grande tenia que ser como el…¡ja!- bufo en un murmullo mal humorado.

Kaoru no le quitaba la mirada, le encantaba verlo así , infantilmente enojado – digas , lo que digas las rosas son románticas , y "dan romanticismo a la vida"- recordó las antiguas palabra del anciano que le vendió el primer perfume – por eso yo compre el perfume aquella vez y mira como estamos ahora-

Kenshin la miro sin comprender.

- si no hubiera sido por el perfume de rosas tú nunca me hubieras dicho que me amabas-

- eso no es cierto – se defendió el pelirrojo.

- kenshin himura, si no hubiera sido por el perfume de rosas tu nunca me hubieras dicho que me amabas y ahora estaríamos como hace años, tu llamándome srta y yo no tendría a mi kenji- dijo acomodando las mantas para volver a acostarse – admite que fue por las rosas- dijo con una suave sonrisa.

Analizando lo que había dicho su esposa, tubo que aceptar que lo que ella decía era verdad, aunque le costara mucho admitirlo - quizás tengas un poco de razón, pero solo poca…-

Kaoru sonriente le acaricio la mejilla – bueno…- kenshin tenia varias facetas y a ella le gustaba cada una de ellas - vamos a dormir que ya es tarde – volviéndose a colocar como estaban, kaoru se quedo pensando mientras kenshin apagaba la pequeña vela.

Ya en la oscuridad , kenshin pudo sentir una leve riza de kaoru – ¿de que te ríes?- pregunto curioso.

-estaba pensando, en el perfume de rosas, me alegra saber que cumplió su misión aunque algo invertido-

- ¿invertido?-

-si, ponte a pensar, se supone que las rosas traían romance a la vida , porque al sentir el perfume, la persona se tenia que enamorar , pero en tu caso las rosas te desagradaron tanto que me dijiste que me amabas para que deje de usarlo – kaou acaricio los cabellos de su esposo , que le hacían cosquillas en el mentón – contigo sirvió al revés , pero aun así cumplió su función , de forma invertida , ¿entiendes? –

Ahora el que se reía era kenshin – ósea, que las rosas no son tan malas…no del todo por lo menos- dijo divertido.

- ¿vez que no? por eso voy a guardar el frasquito de perfume que me regalo kenji, va ser mi pequeño tesoro, me hará recordar a ti y a el-

Arropándose mas y pegándose a su kaoru, kenshin cerro los ojos dispuesto a dormir – pero sea como sea , a mi me siguen gustando mas los jazmines , los voy a mar para toda la vida – dijo apretando cariñosamente a su esposa con sus brazos.

- me parece bien – susurro kaoru antes de quedarse dormida.

Al lado del durmiente matrimonio, los dos frascos de perfumes, el de rosas y jazmines, estaban colocados juntos . Quien diría que estas dos fragancias se unirían sin saberlo para completar una historia de amor.

Una historia de amor que durara para toda la eternidad.

ºººººººººººººº//ººFINºº//ºººººººººººººººº

_Notas de la Autora:_

_¡¡ hola!!_

_Y si , un capitulo mas , para poner un fin como dios manda …jeje_

_Esta historia ya llego a su final y tengo sentimientos encontrados por eso …^^ por un lado estoy feliz de poder haber terminado una historia y por otro, estoy algo nostálgica porque extrañare escribir sobre un kenshin medio lunático ¬¬ jeje._

_Les soy sincera al decirles que es la primer vez que hago un epilogo , incluso no sabia que era un epilogo ,tuve que buscar su significado en wikipedia…(confesar esto me da mucha vergüenza..¬///¬) así que, perdonen si no salio como un epilogo a los que estén acostumbrados ^^._

_La pregunta mas importante…¿Qué les pareció?, el capitulo es mucho mas corto que los comunes , pero creo que esta bien , así tenia que ser…(creo) además , tuve una perfecta oportunidad de alagar un poco a las rosas (solo un poco) con una kaoru que las defendió a toda hora. Una oportunidad perfecta para poder hacer las paces con las chicas que les gusta el perfume de rosas …lo siento mucho ^^._

_Aparte de todo lo que trate de plantear en este capitulo, me encanto escribir sobre la familia himura, es la primera vez y la verdad es que disfrute mucho imaginándola, especialmente a kenji, con su tan tierno "odo" jaja , me encanto ese detalle , creo que si alguna vez me toca escribir de nuevo un capitulo con kenji voy a hacer que lo siga diciendo jaja. Hubo tambien una pequeña discusión de kenshin y kaoru , pero lo que mas sobresale es el mini trauma que tiene kenshin por culpa de su maestro . Esta idea surgió de una mis mas queridas lectoras. Gracias._

_Agradezco a:_

**Peste 21:**_ Muchas gracias por haber seguido hasta aquí jeje , y me alegra mucho saber que el penúltimo capitulo te gusta mucho! Espero que pienses igual de este. A mi, me hubiera encantado y fascinado ver que en la serie estos dos queden juntos , pero tu ya sabes , todos es culpa de los malditos de la sony (los odio ¬¬) y los ovas , mi querida amiga , para mi no existen , no me gustaron , no me gustan y no me van a gustar , prefiero quedarme con el kenshin memorial , ese vendría a ser el final feliz que todos esperan de la serie ^-^. Una vez mas gracias por el apoyo y muchas gracias por los buenos deseos a mi mama , ya se los di , y se puso contenta aunque no sabia porque tenia una amiga que se llamara peste jaja .. Te mando muchos besitos ^^._

**A Kaoru himura: **_ ¡hola! Me da mucha alegria saber que te gusto el anterior capitulo , espero que pienses igual de este ^^ Y mira , que curioso ,salio kenji con un frasco de perfume de rosas para su mamá , justo como tu lo habias escrito , como son las casualidades ¿no? jaja , muchas gracias por la idea , me vino de maravillas ^//^ .M i mama ya salio y ahora esta en Perú de vacaciones , le dije de todos los ánimos que ustedes muy amablemente me enviaron y ella se quedo volando en el espacio , porque pensó que tenia amigas japonesas (por los nombres) me dio risa la carita que puso ^^ . Será tanto el ajetreo que tuve , que baje cuatro kilos solamente esa semana (que por desgracia ya subi T-T) y hablando de esa gata ¬¬ …no es que no me guste y le tengo mucha paciencia pero me desquicia cuando esta con su interminable "miau" detraz mio cuando estoy cocinando , no se conforma con lo que se le da de comer y pide y pide …¡dios! ¿que no se supone que comen poquito? Esta creo que come una seis veces al dia , por lo menos…a, y lo que me acabo de acordar , yo lei por ahí que tienes ¿14 gatos? ¿es verdad? si es asi ,muchacha eres la reina de las personas con mas paciencia y si no es asi , perdon por confundirte ^///^. Muchas gracias por haber elegido mi historia ,te mando muchos besitos._

**Kaoru Himura K: **_¡es cierto! A muchas personas les gusto que se combinaran los papeles jaja y yo preocupada pensando que a nadie le iba a gustar. Concuerdo totalmente contigo , con eso d e que para dramas esta la serie , los fic , sirven para endulzarnos la vida (algunos , por que he leído por aquí fics , que me dieron pesadillas de lo triste que eran …¬¬) ¿ que tal , la actuación de kenji? Me di cuenta que muchas chicas me pidieron un epilogo donde saliera kenji y bueno aquí esta , espero que sea de su total agrado ^^. Te agradezco mucho por haber seguido hasta aquí , te mando muchos besitos._

**Moonlight: **_¡lo hice! ¡lo hice! Un episodio donde las rosas no son pisoteadas y demuestran que tiene un valor que es de conocimiento mundial , las rosas significan romance y pasion ^^. D e nuevo mil perdones jeje. Haber ¿encontraste algo conocido por este capitulo? Algo , como por ejemplo ,¿ hiko seujiro traumatizando a kenshin con rosas? Jaja , desde que lo lei en tu reviews no dejaba de darme vueltas , espero haberle hecho justicia a tu idea y me halla salido bien ^^. Te mando miles de besos y te agradezco que hayas elegido este fic para leer. Cuídate!!_

**Mei Fanel: **_gracias! Me gusto eso de bien realizado ^///^ jeje. Si , kenshin a estado medio loco en estos dos ultimos capítulos ¬¬ y en este esta que se comporta peor que su hijo de cuatro años jaja . Muchas gracias por haber elegido mi historia y espero que la pases bien leyendo este cap . chau!!_

**Blankaoru: **_ ¡hola! No sabes el honor que es que me escriba una escritora que tiene muchísimos años en esta página y seguidoras a montón , para mi ya eres casi una profesional , eres una de mis escritoras favoritas (palabra ^^)…Recuerdo la primera vez que encontré fancfiction , y la primera historia que leí de rurouni kenshin , era "Tu serás para mi" nunca me lo voy a olvidar , porque en esa época yo no tenia ni idea que era un fic ni un fanart ,nada (tenia trece y era mi primer año en incursión a Internet) y me sorprendió muchísimo leer que , según el fic , kenshin era chileno , yo que de o_o ¿?.....jaja , pero aun así me encanto y el día siguiente recuerdo habérselo contado a mi mejor amiga … fue toda una revolución con ese kenshin chileno ^^. Gracias por haber elegido mi historia y es verdad , al comienzo me preocupo que kenshin quedara medio obsesivo con los jazmines pero creo que lo supe equilibrar, por eso se me dieron vuelta los papeles. Para suavizarlo quedo con un toque humorístico ^^ Este es el ultimo cap. de esta historia y espero que te guste también ^^ nuevamente muchas gracias y te mando mil besitos!!_

_Agradezco enormemente a todas las personas que leyeron mi fic y que no se animaron a dejar reviews porque no se animaron , no tuvieron tiempo o por cualquier motivo ……….. Muchas gracias._

_Gracias al apoyo de todas. _

_Un beso enorme y quedan invitadas a leer cualquier otra historia que me invente jeje (espero que sea pronto)._

_Espero recibir muchos reviews (si , soy una ambiciosa..^///^) para decirme que tal me quedo._

_Sin mas que decirles , les un gran abrazo._

_atte.: _

_KIREI-BELL_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
